Southern Knights
by SouthSideSlider
Summary: Kenneth Ethridge has earned a name for himself on mount Akina. and now his team the Southern Knights is prepped to take out all their compitition. How will Project D far against Kenneth and his teammates? COMPLETED!
1. Allies or Enemys

_Southern Knights_

Ok this is a continuation of Southern Drifters Trail… To recap Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon had brought back their old team known as the Southern Knights After defeating the Akina Speed Stars the Southern Knights have taken the title of Akina's fastest team.

Disclaimers:Shigeno, Toykopop. Car Companies: Chevy, Lancia, Nissan, Mazda, Toyota, Porsche, RUF, Tom's, and Buell

Here we go…

* * *

Chap. 1: Alliesor Enemies

After Winning against the Speed Stars Kenneth and then other members of Southern Knights were enjoying the spot light but had only gotten a few challenges by sub par teams who lost without every giving a challenge.

The summit of mount Akina…

"yo Kenneth what's with the Challenge from that Emperors team?" said a 6'1" 195lb white American with black hair wearing a USC Gamecocks Hoody, jeans, and Nikes as he leaned against the side of his gold 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS.

"yea I'm with Richard on this one Kenneth." Said a 5'11" 215lb white American with black hair wearing a gray hoody, and jeans as he leaned against his black with racing strips 1967 RS Camaro.

"I'm not sure about these guys but the tried to sweep the Gunma Prefecture at the same time the Anacondas tried to sweep the Low Country." Said a 6'2" 125lb white American with dark brown hair wearing, Dark Green baggy pants, a black hoody, and Rebook Midtown Low tops as he sat on the hood of his black 2003 Camaro SS with old Dodge Viper Style wheels.

Suddenly a pack of Mitsubishi Evos pulled up infront of the three Chevy muscle cars.

Out of the Lead car and Evo 3 stepped out Kyle followed by an Evo 4 and Hawk.

"I'm Kyle of the Emperors" said the man as he stepped toward Kenneth.

Kenneth stepped forward from his 03' Camaro SS and said, "I'm Kenneth of the Southern Knights."

"so I have a little race type for you to consider." said Kenneth with a grin.

"and what's that." Said Kyle apprehensively

"well its three on three downhill. My team verses your top three drivers in a one shot downhill." Said Kenneth as he looked at Kyle with a cold grin

"well that sound like it would be interesting." Said Kyle with a cocky grin.

The three Chevys were soon lined up Kenneth then Brandon then Richard.

The three top drivers of the Emperors next to them.

The sound of the V8s and Turbo fours was something few got to hear like they were now.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

the six cars tore off the line the three Knights only separated by one Evo. The Evo 3 had slid in between the SS camaro and the RS camaro.

Behind the Chevelle the two Evos struggled to pass but couldn't find an opening. "damn it!" screamed Hawk as he realized attempting to pass was futile.

Back at the front Kenneth in the SS Camaro battled with the Evo 3 of Kyle as the Knights defended their current positions behind the Evo 3.

The SS Camaro suddenly swung in and began to use groove drifting. The sky suddenly started raining heavily.

Everyone on the slope including Nik and the Blak Nites, Sagara and his Toyko Battalions, Ryosuke, and the Redsuns. Knew that the rain would work to the Emperors advantage.

The third turn is were things got interesting. As the three Knights did the exact opposite of what everyone thought they would do. They pored on the power!

Every turn was taken faster than the next 6 turns later they were on the first real strait.

The three Chevy V8 muscle cars powered ahead leaving the Evo 3 in their wake. As they entered then next turn the Chevelle and two Camaros drifted door to door their side view mirrors touching.

"What in the hell!" said Keisuke as he saw the drift.

"touching mirrors in a 157mhp drift in the rain. I must say they know their stuff and aren't afraid of anything." Said Ryosuke in his normal calm voice.

_They are all insane. They are doing things that shouldn't be done by anyone with any sanity left._ Thought everyone who saw this. Eixting the turn was as smooth as the drift itself.

The three Chevys took corner after corner with this drift. At the 5-point hairpins Sagara stood waiting for the Camaro SS to round the corner but when he saw the three Knights exit the corner together he was genuinely impressed.

As the Knights entered the turn Kenneth dropped into the gutter followed by Brandon and Richard in the groove-drifting move in the rain.

The Evos weren't far behind but it was far enough. After Every Hairpin the Knights gained ground.

Finally the cars exited onto the short strait. The three Chevys used all the power in their V8s to push forward on the strait at an amazing 225mhp.

They entered the turn doing 145mhp but the rain was starting to affect the road underneath the cleared section.

At the Last ditch turn Nik, Mei, and Al stood waiting to see what would be the outcome.

Suddenly the Knights rounded the corner using the groove drift once more.

As Nik saw this time seemed to freeze around him._ Wait a sec the SS Camaro is ridding the road of water right along the path of the RS Camaros tires and it's doing the same for the Chevelle._

"amazing" said nik as the three American muscle cars passed.

And jetted down the strait the three cars swapping positions now a drag between the members of the winning team.

The course record was beaten by 1.5 seconds.

The Emperors were beaten by over 3 seconds.

"wow that was even more enlightening then the first race." Said Ryosuke

back at the 5 point hairpins sagara was talking with is battalions when someone said, "these guys are serious they use cars that are big overpowered FR and Heavy but they still attack the turns like that in the rain! They are crazy!"

Sagara nodded in agreement and said, "They aren't crazy did you see what they did?"

"yea of course I did. They drifted so close their rear view mirrors touched in a drift."

Sagara shook his head and said, "the Car in front cleared the road of water in his tire marks for the second car but only partly the second car finished clearing the water and the largest heaviest car got road without any water."

The Southern Knights were soon meant by Sagara and his Battalions, and Nik, Mei, And Al.

"So Sagara what did you think?" asked Kenneth with a smile. "Kenneth you are Straitjacket quality work." Said Sagara as kindly as he could make that sound.

Suddenly Kenneth felt two evil grins on his back. He turned around to find Richard and Brandon grinning ear to ear with the Grinches smile. "thanks for the idea Sagara." Said Richard and Brandon in unison.

Kenneth turned back to Sagara with the funniest look of terror Sagara had ever seen. "help me…" said Kenneth.

"anyways Kenneth you are fast and your friends seem to be the same way." Said Sagara as Nik walked up

"Kenneth you need to get some more members you know." Said Nik as he looked at the Three Knights and their cars.

"so I guess the Southern Knight have officially won their first race as Akina's number one team." Said Sara as she walked up with Salina.

"hey Sara long time no see." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"Well Sagara we were wondering if you guys might be up for a little fun run on wangan some time." said Kenneth as he turned to Sagara and the Lancia 037.

"why not I think that might be fun." Said Sagara

And with that the Southern Knights had become a team to watch.

* * *

OK there is chapter one of Southern Knights. Some of the characters will seem to just appear without a background unless you read _Southern Drifters Trail_ OK this is the beginning of the Southern Knights story so keep tuned the battles get better more intense the opponents gets stronger and faster so stay tuned.

Please Review


	2. Knights on Wangan

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, and Toykopop. Car Companies: Chevrolet, Lancia, Nissan, Nismo, Toyota, Audi, Honda, and Buell.

Ok last time the Southern Knights took on the Emperors in a three on three Downhill run. During the race it began to rain hard, the Southern Knights used tactics and the lack of fear to win against the Emperors all out.

* * *

Chap. 2: Knights on Wangan 

After the race the Knights were joined by their friends for a victory celebration.

The Knights had just beaten the infamous Emperors in the rain with larger heavier cars.

The Next day the Southern Knights headed up to Wangan for a little run with Sagara and his Battalions.

The lancia 037 was clearly visible on the side of the road with a Black 240Z and a Honda Civic RS.

Kenneth pulled in next to them in his BTR followed by the 67 Chevelle and then the 67 RS Camaro.

Kenneth exited the powerful German super car and walked up to Sagara, Akito, and Akiawa and said, "hey so you guys ready?"

"Of course we are." Said Akito as he got into his Civic.

The two Chevys stood at idle behind Kenneth. "Sagara shall we begin."

Sagara nodded and got into his Lancia and started the turbo super charged delta S4 engine.

Kenneth got back into the BTR and Started the twin turbo supercharged DOHC 6 cylinder Boxer.

The whole BTR seemed to radiate power.

Soon the Six cars were out on the Highways swerving traffic. The BTR and 037 were out in front while the 240Z and the Civic battled against the powerful muscle cars of Richard and Brandon.

The BTR was tailing the 037 with relative ease. _Power wise I'm far superior and weight is close to the same._ Seeing an opening the BTR powered forward with its newly found extra 2000rpm and 200hp. Bringing the grand total of the BTR to just under1144hp/11,500rpm

The Aggess AWD Kenneth installed in the BTR kicked in and planted the BTR to the road as Kenneth approached 300mph.

In front of him was the most deadly corner on Wangan.

Kenneth let off the accelerator and watched the RPMs die down to a mere 8500.

Back with Richard the 240Z was battling for the lead against the 454 street legal Drag motor in the Chevelle and was losing.

Behind them the RS Camaro toyed with the Civic like it was nothing. The two Chevys meant up and sprinted after Kenneth and Sagara.

Suddenly a mysterious 911 appeared behind them.

"Well I didn't know we had a buddy tagging along." Said Brandon as he uses a built in radio to contact Richard. "Yo Richard we have a 911 closing fast. Let's move it up a notch."

Suddenly the Two muscle cars put on even more speed reaching 275 mph weaving through traffic and sliding through turns without loosing speed in fact the gain it.

Back at the BTR the Lancia had passed Kenneth on the turn but was being taunted by the 1144hp AWD BTR behind him.

Suddenly the two 67 chevys appeared in the rearview mirrors of both cars but were quickly eclipsed by a black 911 GT2 closing in. Kenneth was Millimeters away from the 037s rear when the 911 GT2 rammed Kenneth forcing him to hit sagara hard and send him into a violent spin ending only inches from the barriers.

The BTR gunned its motor and attempted to shoot away from the GT2 but it became apparent the power of the GT2 as It pulled by the BTR.

"What the Hell! This can't be happening!" yelled Kenneth.

Suddenly the GT2 cut Kenneth off and forced him to spin.

The BTR suddenly was a top headed strait for the barrier at 215mhp.

Kenneth was able to regain control and stop less than ½ a Millimeter from the barriers.

The Kenneth took off once more this time he would hunt the GT2.

The BTR started after the GT2 when a set of police lights appeared in his rearview mirror they were attached to a Subaru Impreza Sti.

"Kenneth ignored the police lights and sped on after the GT2.

As Kenneth saw the GT2 get air he knew that the BTR would experience some hang time as well.

When the BTR hit the ground something broke and flew into the turbo chargers a sensor.

The twin turbos were both affected and were torn to shreds.

The BTR slowed to a crawl.

The Cops were about to catch him when he noticed the two chevys coming up fast.

Kenneth gunned the motor and heard some horrific noises as the engine grunted and heaved.

Kenneth felt the Chevelle impact the back of the BTR but softly.

Kenneth shifted into neutral and gave Richard an ok signal.

Richard gunned the Chevelle and used the Torque to push the BTR forward at 195mph.

The three cars soon disappeared speeding for Akina.

Kenneth was sitting in the now almost silent copit of the BTR when suddenly his Cell phone rang.

"Hello… Sagara yea we got away are you ok…I'm fine but the BTR's turbos are seized and only god knows what else… well I'll call you later when I know more….oh yea Richard is giving me a push so I don't have to ruin the motor. See later." Said Kenneth as he calmly steered the BTR into the E3 bay pushed by the Chevelle.

* * *

South Carolina Low Country… 

"dad I'm planning on going to Japan for collage plus I can learn to race the mountains there so I've already gotten everything set but I'm leaving the TR-7 here I'm going to start from scratch." Said Daylan as he looked at his father working on a Customers 1956 Chevy Bel Air with Corvette suspension and drive train.

"Tillmon looked up at his son and said, "Well I can't stop you so I'll wish you good luck. After all you are my youngest son but you too have grown."

Daylan smiled and said, "Dad one more thing please don't tell Kenneth I moved to Japan. Ok"

Tillmon nodded and went back to work.

Daylan made a call to a friend in Japan for a ride from the airport.

"Hey Itsuki I was wondering if you could pick me up at the Tokyo International Airport next Sunday….yea I'm moving to Japan…I don't want my Brother to know…thanks man."

* * *

Tokyo International Airport… 

"Yo Daylan!" yelled Itsuki as he stood next to his Levin.

Daylan rushed over to the car and hopped in soon they were off to Myogi.

"So Daylan why are you moving to Myogi?" asked Itsuki

Daylan looked at his large gym bag in the back and said, "Well I don't want to be living near my Brother."

"Ah don't want to be treated like a kid right." Said Itsuki with a smile

"Yep" said Daylan happily

With money given to Daylan by his father he bought a small house in town with a parking spot for a car.

"I'm going to go to the Tom's Shop and get a new X540 Chaser." Said Daylan on the phone with Itsuki asking for a ride.

Itsuki agreed on one condition that Daylan would let Him take a spin in the Chaser.

Soon the two were on the highway headed for the Tom's shop in Usui.

AS they pulled up Daylan went inside to work out a deal on a Sliver Metallic X540 Chaser. He got it for $25, 000 Daylan and Itsuki headed back to Myogi stopping at the GS gas station in Akina for fuel.

When they got back to Daylan's home he backed the X540 into the parking spot and looked at his new car.

"I can't wait to take this on the mountain pass." Said Daylan as he pulled out

Itsuki hopped into the Passenger seat and the two took off up the mountain. On the way Daylan saw a Mark II JZ100turbo.

He began to take his uphill serious and was soon on the bumper of the Mark II.

The X540 easily passed on a short strait. A Smile adorned Daylans face as he said, "it's got so much power I love it I would say it has around 350hp."

They pulled over at the summit. Followed by the Mark II

Daylan and Ituski got drinks and began talking with the Driver of the Mark II

"Hey that's a nice Mark II you got there." Said Daylan

"Yea but it is still not an X540. What's your name" Said Al

"Daylan and yours is…"said Daylan kindly.

"Al. So are you new around here?" asked Al

"Yea I moved here about a week ago." Said Daylan.

"Well maybe you could run with me and my brothers team sometime." said Al not knowing that Dayaln was Kenneths Brother.

"That sounds like fun well I should be going bye Al." said Daylan as he entered the X540 followed by Itsuki but Daylan let Itsuki take the car on the downhill.

After a successful run the X540 was parked at Daylans and resting as Ituski headed home.

Daylan fell asleep looking through the Wanted ads in the paper he needed a job something he could do.

"Short Order cook…. Eh… now there is something I could do. So were is this place? Gotsu Family Restaurant." Said Daylan as he fell asleep.

* * *

OK there is Chapter Two 

So Daylan is now in Japan and might become Kenneth's rival (oh boy another Sibling rivalry) stay tuned till next time

Reviews are appreciated. Thank You


	3. The Next Level

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno and tokyopop, Car Companies, Chevy, Nissan, Nismo, RUF, Tom's, Toyota, Lancia, Audi

OK last time Kenneth went to Wangan for a fun run but got more than he bargained for when a Black GT2 appeared and blew by his 1144hp BTR. Taking Chase Kenneth tore up the motors turbos and seized the Supercharger.

* * *

Chap. 3: The Next Level 

The sun broke over the E3 shop as Kenneth worked on removing the wounded engine from the BTR.

Richard and Brandon worked on a costumer's car while Kenneth Carefully Disassembled the wounded beast of a motor.

About 2 hours later Sagara dropped by to check on Kenneth after the race last night.

"yo Kenneth what are you doing?" said Sagara as he approached the table covered in the disassembled parts of the motor and Kenneth readying the block.

"I'm readying the block." Said Kenneth coldly.

"Readying it for what?" asked Sagara.

"I'm boreing out the block from 3.6L to 5.0L." said Kenneth starting to cheer up.

"What are you thinking! It already had over 1000hp and now you want more!" yelled Sagara.

"That GT2 passed me like I was standing still last night I need to beat it. I'm also putting a Top Fuel Dragsters Supercharger on it and twin T850s." said Kenneth calmly.

"Kenneth you and Nuts...Dry roasted with salt! If the Lancia is a monster then this is pure demon!" yelled Sagara as Kenneth wheeled the block to his mechanists.

"I know but I think it will bring the power around 2500hp," said Kenneth now smiling.

"Well Kenneth I heard that this GT2 has been going around wiping the floor with everyone. They say the HP on that GT2 is around 2000hp and that it runs an F1 engine." Said Sagara as he hoped into his Lancia.

* * *

Kenneth headed out in his Camaro to clear his mind. Out on Wangan he was weaving between cars went a Silver Tom's X540 Chaser was infront of him. 

Kenneth sped past it not noticing the driver of it was none other than his lil bro

The two brothers never even gave each other a second look. The Chaser soon turned off and headed for a Wheel and Tire shop for new high performance Pirelli tires on Dodge viper style rims (old dodge viper).

AS Daylan returned to his home I chose to go check on that Gotsu Family Restrauant that was looking for a cook.

But chose against it when he saw Al's Mark II headed up the Hill with a Black FC and a white R32 infront of it.

Daylan flipped the car around and Sped after them. Soon the X540 was tailing the Mark II and drifting through the turns with some difficulty but that was to be expected.

At the Summit Daylan pulled the X540 up infront of the Mark II and Exited the Chaser.

"Hey Al." said Daylan closing the door on the Chaser.

"Oh hey Daylan." Said Al as he looked at his Nik who was eyeing the X540.

"This is my brother Nik." Said Al as he pointed to Nik standing next to the FC. "And that is Mei."

"Hey nice to meet you i'm Daylan." Said Daylan as he got a drink.

"Daylan is new around here and he is pretty good on the uphill but I haven't seen his down hill." Said Al to Nik and Mei

"So you drive a X540 I see but I looks almost stock except the wheels and tires." Said Mei

"So how long you been in Myogi?" said Nik.

"About a week." Said Daylan with a shrug.

"Well we are going to be practicing for a race. If you want to join you can." Said Nik as he got back into his FC.

"Thanks that sounds fun." Said Daylan as he started his 350hp X540.

Soon the 4 cars were running the downhill the X540 was using Al as a wedge to pass the R32.

"That Daylan kid is pretty good and he is help Al gain more speed." Said Mei as he rounded the turn following the X540.

The FC was now in sight. The X540 pushed harder sending the Mark II in at a faster speed but not to fast.

"This is amazing Daylan is so fast." Said Al as he entered Turn after Turn and began catching the FC.

"What the hell! How did Al get so fast." Said Nik until he saw the X540 behind the Mark II.

The run was soon over. And the four cars sat resting next to each other as the drivers talked.

"Daylan that was amazing you helped me get so much speed. Said Al enthusiastically.

"I must admit you are Good. But you need to get more used to the pass you tailed Al cause he knew the pass better right." Said Mei sitting on his hood.

"Yea but he started to pick up speed so I did the same but I have more power so I ended up pushing Al faster and Faster." Said Daylan as he opened his hood and looked at the engine.

"Well Daylan you are a good racer. You could improve but for being new to the pass that was a impressive display." Said Nik as he approached the X540.

"Damn the injectors are off." Said Daylan in frustration.

"They are how could you tell?" said Nik curious.

"I've heard it so many times before." Said Daylan as he went into the drivers seat and pulled out a laptop computer and plugged it into the cars computer and began typing.

Soon he was done and the Injectors were correctly timed. "There we go." Said Daylan as he put away the laptop.

"Wow could you check my injector timing?" said Al.

"Sure the Mark II is notorious for the injectors being off time." Said Kenneth as he lisined to the Mark II. And adjusted the timing by 1/100th of a second.

"There you go that should help." Said Daylan as he got out of the Mark II.

"So Daylan what are you doing Saturday?" said Al

"Well not much yet. But I'm trying to get a job as a cook at the Gotsu Family Restaurant." Said Daylan

Everything went silent. "Well I know some people there but do you think you can cook Japanese food?" asked Al.

"Of course I really like Japanese food so I learned to cook it well back home." Said Daylan.

"Well I need to be going." Said Daylan as he cranked the inline 6 of the X540 and headed off home to do some more tuning on the X540.

* * *

Wangan highway…. 

Kenneth sped down the freeway followed by Salina who had joined him not long ago with Richard and Brandon hanging back.

Suddenly Richard saw the GT2 from the other day rushing Salina's 280Z.

Suddenly the GT2 rammed Salina sending her spinning only inches from the barrier. Richard and Brandon stopped to assist Salina while the Camaro shot forward after the GT2.

Sagara sat in his pursuit Lancia when the GT2 blew by. "What do we have here?" Said Sagara as he turned on his lights. And pulled out.

The Camaro suddenly blew by Sagara after the GT2. "What's Kenneth doing!" yelled Sagara until he heard over the radio that a red 280Z had crashed and was being assisted by a two chevys.

Inside the Camaro the driver of the GT2 had released a Demon that waited inside Kenneth for a chance to escape. Around Every turn the Camaro topped 250mhp.

Suddenly the Camaro violently struck the GT2. Wuch tore away in response.

The Camaro was at the limit when a Lancia 037 passed it. Kenneth Slowed and sent the camaro in a 180 and headed back to Salina. "Please do die Salina." Said Kenneth having returned to is normal self tears rolled down his cheeks. As he came to a stop in front of the 280Z.

Kenneth picked Salina up and placed her in the passenger seat tearing off for the closest hospital. An impreza cop car suddenly pulled infront and cleared the way to the hospital.

Kenneth looked at his wife who just the other day had informed him she was pregnant.

Kenneth Pulled into to the hospital and Salina was rushed to check for internal injuries.

Kenneth sat in the waiting room with Richard and Brandon.

Back on Wangan the GT2 had lost Sagara and his Lancia.

"Damn it!" yelled Sagara as he pulled into the Hospital to check on Kenneth and Salina.

"Kenneth how is she?" said Sagara obviously worried.

"She's still unconscious." Said Kenneth still crying.

" They are letting us take her back home." Said Kenneth as a nurse put Salina in a wheel chair and wheeled her to the Camaro.

Kenneth drove home and placed her in bed. Kenneth returned to the E3 shop and walked up to the BTR.

"We will destroy him. But you need to take care of me and I'll take care off you." Said Kenneth as he ran his hand across the roof of the BTR.

Kenneth spent that night at Salinas' side praying.

The next morning Kenneth headed to the Shop and the parts he had ordered.

Kenneth began reassembling the 5.0 boxer 6. Every part was a demon in the making.

"Kenneth do you think you can control it." Said Sagara as he walked up.

Kenneth looked at the Motor with its' Supercharger and twin F1 turbos. "I know I can't but yesterday you say the other side of me an angry demon waiting to attack. Only a demon can tame a demon." Said Kenneth as he wheeled the rebuilt motor under the BTR.

Sagara went to help Kenneth but was shooed away. "I need to do this alone but Sagara I have one favor to ask you." Said Kenneth as he lowered the body onto the engine.

Sagara looked at the demon BTR and said, "What do I need to do?"

"Please tell everyone to stay out of my way. I'm not sure what the demon would do to them but I doubt it will be good." Said Kenneth as he connected the engine to the frame and began connecting the electrical.

"Done." Said Sagara as he got into his Lancia and headed off to the Academy.

Within a half hour the BTR was running. And Kenneth was at the drivers seat pulling out headed to Wangan to HUNT the Black GT2.

Once he had fuel he was gone to Wangan. "I will kill you for hurting Salina" said Kenneth and his Inner Demon in unison

The BTR Headed onto Wangan with a Horrifying roar of the demonic engine lying inside waiting to be set loose against the black GT2. "This will be your last ride GT2!"

* * *

There is Chapter 3. The truth behind the BTR and Kenneth is something that most would fear to there very core the BTR wishes the same thing as its' father and brother Kenneth and his inner demon. 

Thank you for reading tell me what you think. Till next time…


	4. Death

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: shigeno, toykopop. Car companies: Toyota, Chevrolet, Nissan, lancia, Audi, Honda, Porsche, and Mazda.

Ok last time Salina was hurt by the black GT2 rampaging in wangan. Kenneth turned the BTR into a demonic beast that strikes fear with its horrific roar. When the GT2 rammed Salina and forced her to crash it released a dark side a demonic beast lerking inside the racer known as Kenneth waiting for a chance to attack. Kenneth has released the demonic side upon the GT2.

* * *

Chap. 4: Death

Wangan highway……

A black GT2 sped along weaving between cars its F1 engine revving as the black frame slid between cars at upwards of 250mhp.

There was a roar behind the GT2 that sent a shiver up the driver's spine. But what was the real terror was when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw a sliver BTR closing on him and the driver of the camaro from the other day at the wheel with the look of a demon in his eyes.

The GT2 poured on the power trying to escape but the BTR was toying with the F1 powered German supercar.

Inside the Lanica Sagara sat watching the road when the two Porsches blew by him at upwards of 295mhp.

The BTR suddenly fell back out of sight. "That ways close," said the GT2 driver relieved until he heard a roar from his beside him.

The BTR had snuck up on the GT2 from the service lane.

The BTR suddenly slammed into the side of the GT2 flipping it around infront of the BTR the driver's side smashed in against the front.

The tires of the GT2 blew and the rims were starting to wear away. "You will never hurt anyone again!" said Kenneth in a maniacal voice as he floored the BTR sending it at the GT2 at 325mhp.

The GT2 bounced off and slid onto back roads near a construction site.

Suddenly the BTR appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the passenger side of the GT2 pushing it toward a pile of metal pipes. The BTR roared as it pushed forward and scured the GT2 with the metal pipes.

A large drainage pipe was on a precarious position and began a trek when Kenneth backed away. The already dead driver was crushed when the pipe fell crushing the car in a horrendous seen of force.

The BTR headed back out on wangan for akina. Seeing the BTR pass with Kenneth behind the wheel his normal self sagara knew the GT2 and its driver were history.

The BTR had done the horrific act and returned to a state of peace.

"Well it has been done but at least he'll never harm Salina ever again." Said Kenneth as he pulled into the E3 parking lot and exited the BTR.

Kenneth walked home and sat by his wife until morning.

"Kenny are you ok?" said Salina sitting up looking at her love.

"Salina your awake!" said Kenneth overjoyed.

The two just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

Mount Myogi…

Daylan woke up and got ready to head to the gotsu family restaurant to see about a job.

As he entered he saw Al talking to the waitress. So he approached him.

"Hey Al." said Daylan as he walked up.

'Oh hey Daylan. I would like you to meet Miki." Said Al as he introduced Kenneth to miki.

"So Daylan are you planning on getting the cook job here?" said miki

"Yes I am." Said Daylan as miki lead him to the back to meet Maka.

* * *

Akina pass……

Kenneth pulled up to meet his teammates at the summit. As he exited the Camaro he was followed by Salina.

"Salina your ok!' said the two southern Knights enthusiastically.

"Of course." Said Salina with a smile as she hugged them.

"Well what's the plan for the race tomorrow?" said Kenneth as he sat on the hood of his SS camaro.

"you still want to race Kenneth?" said Richard with a sigh.

The southern knights were soon running the downhill when a black FC3S slid by going uphill.

Kenneth was first to notice the FC as the leader of the Blak Nites from myogi.

As the pulled into the parking lot Kenneth got some drinks for everyone.

"Kenneth did you see that FC it looked familiar." Said Brandon sipping his drink

"yes I was the black FC from the Myogi Blak Nites." Said Kenneth calmly.

"you think they will challenge us?" said Richard calmly as he leaned against the Chevelle and looked at the Southern Knights name in the rear window.

"I'm not sure but first we should think about the Dark Stars we are racing tomorrow." Said Kenneth as he threw away his soda followed by Brandon while Richard shot his like a Basketball.

The three knights heard the FC coming down the mountain. The three chevys soon joined the FC in the darkness on the Akina downhill.

After making several passes the Southern Knights headed home.

* * *

mount Myogi……

Daylan had gotten the job and was headed home when a strange 240RS started tailing him.

"what the hell. Fine you wana play lets play" said Daylan as he pulled away.

And turned to go home. There is again the 240RS was again behind him.

HE pulled into his driveway and went inside when he saw the 240 again.

That night Daylan slept undisturbed by anything.

* * *

Akina……

The next morning Kenneth and Salina woke late but Kenneth went to the E3 shop to work on the Camaro for that nights race.

Brandon trolled with his engine and Richard adjusted his suspension for that night's race was going to be a fierce one.

The three chevys of the Southern Knights were something that they caught hell for but made them one of a kind and a formidable force on the downhill and the uphill.

The sound of the Southern Knights and their V8 cars was now the roar of akina pass.

Kenneth Sat at the ready for another one-shot group downhill with the Dark Starz. As the Dark Starz pulled up the southern knights began revving their large V8 engines as Gorillaz: Fell good inc. played from the chevys.

The three cars lined up in the normal formation.

When the race started the three chevys took an early lead from the S2000, FD, and LanEvo.

Then the Southern Knights played the block and run game. Every time the Dark Starz got to close the chevelle would block and the two camaros would shot forward.

"here we go lets try something new" said Kenneth over the radio.

The SS swung wide and let both the older chevys pass him. The RS began to pour on the power like never before. The chevelle was forced around the turns faster and faster by the SS camaro in back.

As they rounded the 5-point hair pins the chevelle and RS camaro pushed forward while Kenneth slide behind the S2000.

Every turn was an ordeal for the dark starz every time they thought they figured out what the Southern Knights were doing they would change.

Soon the Camaros and Chevelle pulled away and drifted the final corner with their mirror drift touching mirrors in the drift.

The Dark Starz lost again but the Southern Knights were still degraded by everyone for running USDMs.

That night the Blak Nites were in the crowds watching looking for weaknesses in the Southern Knights racing style.

"I've found It." said Al as he looked at Nik

"and what would that be Al?" said Nik

"yes tell us Al" said Mei tauntingly.

"well at the start the gun to get the top 3 positions if you could get between them then it would cause problems in the formation." Said Al proudly

"that is correct Al but what about the race against the Emperors Kyle got between the two camaros but was forced out by Kenneth and the others." Said Nik with a sigh.

"well our best bet is to get by the Chevelle and take it from there on." Said Mei

Down at the finish the beaten Dark Starz headed home while the victorious Southern Knights stayed behind.

after beating the emperors the Southern Knights and Dark Starz were always going at it.

"yo Kenneth we got a problem." Said Brandon has he opened his hood and smoke poured out.

"I think I overheated and now we need to replace the internals." Said Kenneth as he hung his head.

The three chevys headed home the RS Camaro was going to need a complete engine overhaul. "I'm not sure we can salvage it man but we'll try" said Kenneth as he patted his friends back

Kenneth , Richard, and Brandon removed the engine and dismantled it. Kenneth placed orders for parts and let Brandon barrow the company car a 97' Toyota MR-2 GT-S with near 350hp/9500rpms.

The news of the injured RS Camaro spread fast and a new team sprung up from Akina at the opportunity to beat the Southern Knight while they were still wounded.

"JR should we take Kenneth and the others on a race Saturday?" said Moah as he leaned against his phantom black Supra RZ.

"why not." Said JR as he mounted his blue and white Yamaha R1.

"I'll see what I can do to get it set." said Sara as she started her hunter green Sil-Eighty.

"this will be the first race for the Akina Demonic Nights……"

* * *

that was chapter 4. Sara is now back as well as Moah, and JR. now thanks for letting me use your characters Outlaw02, BlakNites240 tell me what you think and give me some suggestions.

This was shorter than the last one but the new team has come in the RS Camaro is out of action and the Southern Knights are in danger of losing their title. Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Healing

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, tokyopop. Car companies: Chevy, Toyota, Mazda, Nissan, Yamaha, Nismo, and Tom's.

Ok last time the Southern Knights defended their title against the Dark Starz but the RS camaro to a beating and needs to be rebuilt. A new team has shown up at the opportunity to take the southern knights in a wounded state.

* * *

Chap. 5: Healing

"Kenneth when do you think we could get the parts?" said Brandon looking at his wounded 67 RS Camaro.

"They will be coming in Wednesday." Said Kenneth as he walked up to his friend.

"So 4 days." "GREAT!" sighed Brandon.

"Brandon here drive the SS." Said Kenneth as he tossed his friend the keys to the SS camaro.

"But Kenneth what will you drive?" said Brandon as Sara entered the Shop.

"Hey Kenneth I got something for you." Said Sara as she handed Kenneth a letter.

Kenneth sat down and read the letter aloud.

"_This is an official challenge from the akina Demonic Nights for a race Tuesday on Akina._

_Signed Demonic Nights"_

"WHAT!" yelled Richard.

"Kenneth what are we going to do?" said Brandon calmly.

"Brandon last time I let you drive the Camaro SS did you fell comfortable with it?" said Kenneth as he stood.

"Yea but why?" said Brandon apprehensively

"Sara do you know what these Demonic Knight drive and their numbers?" said Kenneth as he looked at her.

"Yea they have a 550hp Sil-Eighty , a 725hp Supra RZ, and a 450hp Yamaha R1." Said Sara.

"ok then Brandon you'll run the SS Camaro on the downhill against the Sil-Eighty, Richard you'll take the Chevelle on the uphill against the Supra, and I'll take the R1 on the downhill." Said Kenneth with a smile on his face.

"Kenneth what are you going to drive?" said Brandon.

"The Demon BTR it has a similar power to weight ratio is near the same and the handling should be even." Said Kenneth with a sigh.

"You'll get yourself killed in that thing!" said Richard.

"It's not up for debate." Said Kenneth as he approached the BTR.

All the BTRs damage from the attack on the GT2 was fixed and covered in a fresh coat of silver. With that the three headed up to mount Akina to run the downhill in the new configuration.

Everything was a bit shaky but Kenneth was able to drive the BTR downhill but controlling it was a different story.

Soon it was Tuesday and the Southern Knights waited at the summit the pass was packed with spectators waiting to see how the injured Southern Knight would far against this new team.

"Daylan what do you think will happen?" asked Al

"I'm not sure but I know that Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon are some of the best racers I've ever meant. But if they pull this one out the bag then it will be something more." Said Daylan as he stood next to Nik, Al, and Mei.

Suddenly the Demonic Nights passed. The R1 in front followed bye the Supra and finally the Sil-Eighty. Daylans Eyes bulged as he realized who the first two were.

"What are they doing in JAPAN!" yelled Daylan.

"What are you so worked up about?" asked Mei.

The R1 is JR from back in SC he was known as The Drift Diver. The supra was Moah known as The Snake Charmer back in SC when he drove a 1027hp dodge viper." Said Daylan as he hung his head.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Al

"Because they were the original Knights until the left to lonewolf the streets. The only reason that they couldn't get the mountains was because of Kenneth in the 914." Said Daylan.

At the top the three Knights heard a familiar exhaust note coming up the hill.

"Could that be?" said Brandon

His question was answered when a blue and white Yamaha R1 came around the corner followed by a phantom black Supra RZ and a hunter green Sil-Eighty.

As the three drivers pulled up Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon were shocked to see JR, Moah and Sara made up the team.

"I thought you two were lonewolfing it…" said the irate Richard

"Well that didn't work so we made our own team and got the best driver we could find for our third." Said the always cocky JR.

"So you were acting as a mole." Said Kenneth to Sara.

"Well somewhat I didn't give them all the info just that you accepted the race and everyone knew about the RS being out of commission.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that we are here to race." Said Kenneth.

The SS Camaro pulled up to the line followed by the Sil-Eighty.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two cars tore off the line and began the downhill run the SS Camaro in front. Until the first turn were Brandon lost the lead due to his lack of experience with the SS camaro.

Around every turn the Ss lost ground but on the straits it was an easy winner.

At the 5-point hairpins Brandon was forced to take them slower than ever before. Bye the time it was over Brandon was 2 seconds behind Sara and the Sil-Eighty.

"Damn Brandon lost" said Richard really irate.

"Well Richard you need to win the uphill if we won't a chance at winning this thing." Said Kenneth over the radio.

"Ok well let's get it started." Said Richard as he set blackeyed peas: Let's get it started! Playing.

The two 700+hp cars tore off up the mountain with impressive force.

At the first corner Richard initiated his block drift and slid through the first turn with the Supra on his tail. And so it went until the first real straightaway. The Chevelle pulled away with ease and slid through the next set of turns without incident.

AS they approached the 5-point hairpins Moah sped in with the supra faked wide and dived under the Chevelle taking the lead but just barley.

"Damn if I had my Viper you would be history Richard!" cursed Moah.

The order remain Richard out infront until the final turn were the supra pushed by. The Chevelle powered by the Supra on the strait and won by .5seconds.

"Ok the final race will decide the winner." Announced Sara.

"Well JR we will see what is greater my drift and the BTR or your grip and the R1." Said Kenneth coldly.

Kenneth cranked the beast with a haunting roar. Down at last-ditch turn Sagara could already hear the monster coming alive.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two racers shot off the line the BTR taking an early lead. As the approached their first turn the BTR began a drift when the R1 dived underneath it and slid into first only to be caught exiting the turn by the powerful BTR as it roared down the mountain a suicidal speeds.

Around the next 5 turns the dive and drift was repeated until the BTR swung into a drift inside the R1s line of attack. The R1 was griping the road and pushing all the power strait to the ground.

The S turn was next and this is were the BTR would pull away. Kenneth entered the turn heal toe downshifted and sent the car into a drift which was reversed in an instant.

On the strait the BTR tore away from the R1 and entered the high-speed turn at 3 times the speed of the R1. Kenneth was controlling the beast but just barley.

Every turn was a battleground a war between 4 wheels and 2 between Super bike or Super car. The 5-point hairpins were taken at upwards of 150mhp. The groove drifting was Kenneth's savior in this race.

The final turn was were things got interesting it as groove drift against groove ride. The 2 racers entered at an extreme speed but he BTR never slowed while the slick surface forced the R1 to brake and loose momentum.

After the Race the Southern Knights headed home to get rest before the rebuild project the next day.

The BTR pulled into the E3 shop were Kenneth swapped the car for the shop MR-2 GT-S and drove that home.

"Well next time maybe I'll end up racing the Blak Nites or the Tokyo battalions, or Project D, maybe even that Project S... I'll just have to hope for the best." Said Kenneth as he sat inside the MR-2 looking at the custom gauges.

* * *

OK I know this chapter was shorter than the others but I just didn't have the will to go on right now so I figured I would give you the race and end it their until I get back in the groove.

Reviews would help I need peoples honest thoughts on the story. Please help thanks bye!


	6. Meeting Project S

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car companies: Nissan, Toyota, Honda, Mazda, Chevy, Lancia, and RUF.

Ok last time the Southern knights faced their toughest opponent yet. Their former Allies JR, Moah, Sara. The Southern Knights emerged victorious and now they need to fix the RS Camaro.

* * *

Chap. 6: Meeting Project S.

Kenneth decided to take the BTR for a little run on Wangan to clear his mind after the race against the akina Demonic Nights.

Kenneth was doing 115mhp weaving between cars when a Black Skyline GT-R R34 closing in on him.

Kenneth slowed and watched as the GT-R passed. Inside the GT-R sat Carlos and Sweeper.

"Well from what I have heard there is a monster BTR that runs Wangan but I passed it so easily." Said Carlos with a smile having just swapped the motor to the 1500hp one for the race against the akina Southern Knights that was planed for next Saturday.

The two spun around and headed back to Chang's bar were they had left at the mention of WRC even though it was Sagara and Chang talking about WRC inferiority.

" That whole WRC is BUSH SHIT! They got rid of group B well at least I got the S4 motor and drive train from that happening." Said Sagara gloating.

"Chang I thought you said there is a monstrous BTR that runs Wangan from time to time." Said Carlos as he took a seat followed by Sweeper.

"There is." Said Chang "yea that's Kenneth's BTR it isn't a monster… It's a demon!" said Sagara

"Well I passed him like he was nothing." Said Carlos proudly.

"Yea he must not have bothered with you. He would kill that 1500hp GT-R of yours easy." Said Sagara looking at Carlos.

"What are your saying that some stupid Porsche could beat my GT-R! HU!" yelled the irate Carlos.

Sagara looked at him and said, "That's exactly what I'm saying the thing was putting out 944hp before I ever ran against it. Then Kenneth hopped the performance up and had 1144hp/11,500rpms. But he wasn't done when a GT2 running an F1 motor hit his pregnant wife and caused her to crash her 280Z and she was knocked unconscious for about 3 days he let loss the Demon. Kenneth took that 1144hp 3.6L 6cylinder boxer and bored it out to 5.0L put a top fuel dragsters Supercharger on it and twin T850 turbos from F1 cars. He's putting out over 2500hp in a reliable package without nitro and he runs the AWD from a GT-R." Said Sagara as he looked up to see everyone Slack Jawed.

"Did you tell him he is crazy?" asked sweeper.

"Yep to quote myself I said, "Kenneth your Nuts!… Dry roasted with Salt!" that's what I told him but he still built and drove it. hell he still drives it." Said Sagara as he remembered Chang saying they were to race a team called the Southern Knights soon.

"but do you think he would run it on the downhill?" said Chang a bit worried.

"he did once against a 450hp Yamaha R1 race bike. But don't worry I don't think he will against you guys." Said Sagara as he felt an evil glare hit him.

"I'm not saying you guys aren't good enough." Blurted out sagara.

"well what are you saying? HU!" said the irate world cup drivers.

"Kenneth doesn't take racing like you guys do back when he drove in the states South Carolina to be exact he was known as the low country 914 cause he drove a 1970 Porsche 914-4 with a small turbo pushing out about 215hp. But not even takumi could beat him. And now he runs with his friends." Said Sagara defending himself.

"fine well you know a lot about them with you and Chang we could probably figure out how to beat them before we race." Said Sweeper.

"fine the Southern Knights have 3 members Kenneth, Richard , and Brandon. They all drive USDMs Kenneth drives a 615hp 03' SS Camaro and can control it well enough to outrun a F1 car if he wanted. Richard drives a 67' Chevelle Malibu SS with a 454 street legal Drag motor pushing about 758hp his is the one I doubt any of you could beat even though he is slowest of the tea-" Sagara was suddenly interrupted by Carlos.

"what so you think we can't beat their slowest so you think we stand no chance." Said Carlos.

"no that's not what I was about to say. Richard is the teams Blocker if he gets the lead with the power he uses his car to block the road and can cover the whole thing with just a slight drift." Finished Sagara as he could see Carlos wanted to comment.

"so what about shacking him up and out the way?" asked the curious Carlos.

"nope Richard, Kenneth and Brandon drive without fear. Brandon is the second fastest on the downhill and fastest up hill. He drives a 67' RS Camaro putting out 597hp. He can control his car like an appendage of his own body. The RS Camaro will be a difficult opponent maybe you guys could go see the race between the Blak Nites of Myogi and the Southern Knight tonight on mount Akina at 10:00." Finished Sagara as he stood and exited the bar.

"well Carlos will you go cause I'm going to." Said Chang

"I'll go too." Sweeper chimed in.

"fine I'll go. I want to see what these Southern Knights are all about." Said Carlos

----------------------

mount Akina summit 10:00pm

Ok this will be a three part race a downhill then an uphill and a final down hill." Said Kenneth as the Blak Nites nodded in agreement.

The first pair was the Chevelle vs. the Mark II JZX100.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two cars took off the chevelle took the lead and began to use grip driving with a slight drift on some corners. As they exited out of the first left right turn combo the chevelle used groove driving and slid by the Project S drivers at 115mhp.

The Mark II was tailing the Chevelle but when they saw the way the chevelle took the turn they understood what Sagara meant by the Chevelle's unbreakable defense.

"that was impressive. We might have to put our A-game on if that is their slowest driver." Said McClintock as he watched the lights of the Chevelle disappear around the next turn.

Down the straight-away the Chevelle powered away with ease and groove drifted the high speed turn with ease at 165mhp

The large gold frame of the Chevelle slid through the high-speed section at upwards of 195mhp.

The 5-point hairpins were next the Chevelle slid in and griped the first to using 98of his tire grip and drifted through the final three.

The next 5 bends were the Chevelle's slower section until the short strait. Were the Chevelle s pulled away from the Mark II and put 3 seconds between them. The turn at the end of the strait was a chance for Richard to try a drift he had learned about but never used.

"well he we go" said Richard as he heel toe downshifted and sent the car into a drift and entered the groove drift at a different time giving him a better exit speed.

The last ditch corner was a place for the Chevelle to let loose. Richard griped the turn and floored the accelerator down the strait.

"Al you were god but you need to improve." Said Richard as he pulled the large American muscle car to a stop.

"So Al lost the downhill that's what we expected." Said Mei as he pulled up next to the 67' RS Camaro at the start line.

The two monster engines revved in a display of force.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…GO!"

The two car tore off the line and Brandon let off allowing Mei to pass. Brandon then took chase.

The first 5 turns went smoothly and then the strait were the RS Camaro actually pushed the GT-R faster than normal.

The turn up ahead was a slow type but the RS rushed it sending it's black frame through the turn a 95mhp.

The power was a definite factor but the real thing here was the skill involved in how Brandon took corners.

Brandon would use grip and drift and knew who to get the best performance from his car and Tires.

AT the 5-point hairpins Brandon did his usual tactic of waiting for his opponent.

As soon as Mei's R32 appeared in his mirror the RS took off once more. But Brandon held back he didn't want to ruin the motor again.

In the high speed section Brandon never got over 205mhp. He was taking it easy on the new engine.

The next thing to deal with was the strait and the slow S-turn after it.

"I'll try the groove flip drift there." Said Brandon as he entered the first turn in an extreme angled drift then flips the car around with 5G's of force and dropped into another Groove Drift.

"well I will say that these guys are good to be beating a GT-R that bad even if it's a R32." Said Carlos.

The RS held the lead until the next to the last turn on the uphill. Brandon hit a slick spot on the turn and understeered he recovered but the Skyline was already rounding the next turn.

Brandon made a sprint for it and caught the R32 but couldn't pass. Costing him the win.

"ok Nik I looks like it is down to you and me." Said Kenneth with a cheery voice.

The FC pulled up to the line followed by the SS Camaro. The two monsters revved and waited for the countdown.

"that sounds like another V8 and an 26B rotary." Said Sweeper as he listened to the two engines.

"drivers ready!"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4"

* * *

that's where I'll end this one. So BlakNites240 tell me what you think as well as Sweeper, and outlaw02. I can't wait to figure out what will happen in the race.

This is write on the fly.

I know someone might be disappointed with the lack of the funny from the Straitjacket statement earlier in the story.

Please review I want to know what you think of this people.


	7. Win or Loose

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car companies: Porsche, RUF, Nissan, Nismo, Toyota, Honda, Mazda, and Mazda speed.

Ok last time. The Project S team discussed the BTR and the Southern Knights. Richard one his race with Al, Brandon lost his race with Mei, and Kenneth and Nik were about to race.

* * *

Chapter 7: Win or Loose.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The SS Camaro and the FC took off down akina pass for the deciding battle. Around the first turn the FC had lost a lot of ground. _I heard he had upgraded to something near my power but I guess it was just a rumor._ Thought Kenneth as he rounded the next two turns.

"I'll let up some so he can catch-up." Said Kenneth as he slowed his driving.

The FC suddenly appeared and tore up behind the SS Camaro. The Camaro roared to life and attempted to pull away but even using all the power Kenneth couldn't pull away.

"Ok fine then you do have the same power." Said Kenneth as he entered a groove drift.

The turns were tight and played to the FC's advantage. The Camaro was drifting hard now with the FC and Nik close behind.

The high-speed section was normally a breakaway point but not with the FC tailing the Camaro. The drifted through the next turn at 197mhp.

The FC was now challenging the SS Camaro on the strait. Kenneth downshifted into 3rd and blocked the FC with the Groove Drift at 175mhp and then the Camaro was caught off guard by the FC's sudden flip drift.

Kenneth tried to block the move but to no avail. The FC slid by with the Camaro close on his tail through the S-turns.

"Well for driving a 03' SS Camaro the southern knights is going hard and the FC is running a 26B like me." Said Sweeper.

The Camaro suddenly found more speed on the strait when he slipstreamed the FC and jetted out of the fastest drift ever done on Akina.

The Camaro slid into the high-speed turn at 245mhp. The whole car fought the slid but Kenneth kept it in control exiting in front of the FC.

They entered a slow turn and the FC took the lead once again. The were now closing in on the 5-point hairpins.

Kenneth dropped into the groove drift again and slid right next to the FC every turn the Camaro would almost hit the FC.

Exiting the final hairpin the Camaro had the lead. But wasn't able to hold it when they reached the strait. The FC powered by and took the lead the next few turns were taken with the Camaro and the FC touching.

"The final turn." Said Kenneth as he swung into another groove drift. _I'll use it here the groove block._ Thought Kenneth as he pulled the car out and head on a course that would have caused a collision.

The two drivers slid and bumped each other and dragged down the strait the FC was held back by the lack of torque. But the power would make up for that.

They crossed the line the SS Camaro in the lead by a little less than a foot to everyone's surprise. The Two teams were equal in the eyes of one another. "Nik that was nice I didn't think I would end like that but I guess that we will race another time." Said Kenneth as he shook Nik's hand.

* * *

Back with the Project S team…

"Well these guys are fast that's for sure but I noticed the lack of control at times it seems even with the skill it takes to drive those cars on these passes that fast they do have their limits." Said Carlos.

"I heard that in the rain they use a special formation in a three on three downhill that is on level with my wet weather driving." Said Chang.

"Well we need to get ready for the race coming up against them." Said Sweeper.

"You know what's bad about this is the fact that Kenneth is one of the founders of E3 tuning and his racing buddies there are some of the top mechanics." Said Mc Clintsock.

And with that the three members of Project S headed home to ready for the race.

"So what your saying is that these guys are on a high level and have great resources." Said Jane

"Yea well we are headed up there tomorrow to practice the pass." Said Keiichi

* * *

Friday evening Mount Akina…

The Project S trucks had shown up and pulled in next to the Southern Knights and their support truck.

"I'm Jane of Project S we would like to use the pass for practice." Said Jane as she stood in front of Kenneth.

"Sure just tell us if you would like any help." Said Kenneth with a smile

Kenneth turned to Richard and Brandon and said, " Well guys do you want to give these guys some heads up with a little trial of our team drift again."

"Yea" said Richard and Brandon as they got into their cars and cranked the large V8 engines. Kenneth followed suit and the three Knights roared to life.

"Well they sure know how to intimidate." Said Mc Clintsock.

"Well with those engines it isn't hard but I saw them race it was impressive." Said Sweeper.

"Your saying they are impressive to you. We will have our work cut out for us," said Jane.

"Well what is the race order?" asked Chang.

"Well all but Mc Clintsock are racing. Sweeper against the SS Camaro on the second downhill, Carlos against the RS Camaro uphill, and Chang your up first against the Chevelle." Said Jane assured her plan would win.

"Well we're headed up.' Said Sweeper and Carlos.

The Three Knights took off up the pass with Sweeper, Chang, and Carlos right behind them.

The Three Knights entered close to each other but not to close. The Three Knights were headed for the summit to meat a friend.

The Three Chevys of the Southern Knights slid in next to a Black FC3S, a Dark Grey Mark II JZX100 turbo, a white R32 Skyline GT-R, and a Sliver Tom's X540 Chaser.

"Hey Nik so who drives that X540?' said Kenneth.

"That would be me brother." Said Daylan as he returned with a soda.

"Daylan! When did you come to Japan?" said Kenneth as he looked at his brother and the X540.

"About 2 months now." Said Daylan casually.

"Why didn't you tell me you came?" Asked Kenneth a bit disappointed in his lil bro.

"I didn't want your help or your pity." Said Daylan agitated.

Kenneth turned around as the Three Drivers from Project S pulled up. The mechanics got out and went to work fixing the suspension on each of the cars.

"You'll need to loosen the front right by half a turn." Said Richard as he approached Carlos and the GT-R.

"How did you know? And why are you helping me?" asked Carlos.

"Well I don't want to end up racing against a team with a weakness I want to win or loose strait up." Said Richard as he returned to the Chevelle.

Soon the Project S team was finished tuning and setting for the race the next day. The Southern Knights made a Single run and Headed home.

* * *

The next day the Racers of Project S and Southern Knights sat waiting for the set time for the race.

From the two Chevys and the BTR played Thousand Foot Krutch: Bounce, and Never Backdown. 5 later everyone was ready Nik, Daylan, Mei, and Al stood at the last ditch turn. Sagara and his Battalions were watching from the high-speed turn at the end of Skate Strait. The Dark Starz waited at different places. "Today someone's title of undefeated will be ended but how will it be the Southern Knights or Project S." said Sagara and Nik in unison.

"Well Kenneth chose to drive the BTR." Said Chang with a sigh as he looked at the classic RUF turned into a demonic beast of the road.

"Don't worry Chang I'll be running him in my FD with the 26B twin Turbo." Said Sweeper as he approached the red NSX of chang.

"10:00 everyone take places!" yelled Jane as the NSX cranked up and pulled up to the line. The loud roar of the Chevelle Malibu SS cranking and pulling up next to him sent shivers up Chang's spine.

"Drivers Ready!"

The two cars revved in a sign of readiness.

"10…9…8…7...6…5…4…"

* * *

There we go chapter 7 I hope you like it BlakNites240 tell me what you think of the race and Sweeper please tell me what you think about the story and how I use your characters. Outlaw02 your one of the people that kept me writing so I really thank you

With out the names listed above then your wouldn't be reading this story right now.

Other greats Blak Nites, The Tokyo Battalions, Defeating Project D, Project S, and soon to come a Story by TheDriftDiver. Yes TheDriftDiver is the friend that JR in the story is in fact the exact same.


	8. Racing Project S

_**Southern Knights**_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, tokyopop. Car Companies: Chevy, Mazda, Nissan, Nismo, Toyota, Tom's, Subaru, Porsche, and RUF.

Ok last time Kenneth and Nik raced and Kenneth won but just barley. The Race between Project S was about to begin. Richard vs. Chang on the first downhill run. The pairings were Chang vs. Richard, Carlos vs. Brandon, and Sweeper vs. Kenneth.

* * *

Chap. 8: Racing Project S

"3…2…1…GO!" The NSX and the Chevelle tore off the line and the chevelle took the initial lead. The power of the Chevelle was overwhelming the lightweight NSX.

"Damn he's fast." Said Chang as he watched the Chevelle pull away. The first turn was coming fast.

The chevelle braked as Richard downshifted and sent the car around the turn in a smooth drift. The NSX followed with a tighter line. Upon exiting the Chevelle again used it's power superiority to pull away.

The Second turn was were the NSX showed that even if he lost on the strait-aways the NSX was beating him in the turns. The next set of high-speed corners the Chevelle showed extreme precision as he sped through at near 215mhp.

Next was the S-turns. The Chevelle braked hard and the NSX closed the gap and went to the outside of the Chevelle and used a counter attack maneuver to gain the lead.

The Strait was were the Chevelle pulled even with the NSX. As the entered the high speed turn the Chevelle drifted wide and began to over take the NSX but the next turn was slow and soon. The Chevelle couldn't pass the turn had cost him speed on the next turn.

They entered a high-speed section again when Richard let loose and pulled away with the 786hp in the 454 V8.

"What the hell!" said Chang as the chevelle rushed the next turn and only taped the brakes once using the power to induce oversteer and drift through the turn. As they exited Chang's dragon state was now in control of the NSX. Richard was driving faster than ever before. He need to win.

The next turn was amazing to see Richard pulling along the NSX and sliding through at suicidal speeds. The Chevelle suddenly was roaring louder than ever before as Richard pushed to engine to the limit and exited onto the Strait pulling away once again.

They both slid into the next turn downshifting and sending the cars through at amazing speeds.

"The NSX is behind but the Chevelle is not acting normal he is hitting corners way harder than normal." Said a man over the radio.

"Changs loosing but it seems he let the dragon loose and the Chevelle has something like the dragon state." Said Sweeper.

"That's insane." Said Carlos.

The Chevelle was now approaching the 5-point hairpins. The front right dropped in and Richard initialed a 195mhp groove drift. The NSX used a normal drift but was able to keep up cause of his lightweight.

The two cars exited the final Hairpin side by side the Chevelle again powering forward and into the next turn. The NSX still had the Chevelle in the turns but the Chevelle had picked up the pace even more.

Two turns later the Chevelle used the Strait-away to pull away again and drifted hard into the next turn. The Chevelle was amazing and he was their slowest. The Final ditch turn was were the Chevelle was really impressive. Richard sent the Chevelle into a perfect drift then cut in and used groove driving #2 to exit at speeds approaching 250mhp.

Richard crossed the line 2 seconds in front of the NSX. The large car came to a stop and was approached by Brandon. "Richard that was great now it is time for you to rest." Said Brandon as he got into his RS Camaro.

"Chang what happened?" asked Carlos. "Well he was just so fast and drove like there was nothing to live for but the thrill of the race." Said Chang to Carlos.

"This can't be good." Said Carlos as he got into his 1500hp GT-R and pulled up to the line next to the RS Camaro.

* * *

I'm giving this chapter the short size mark sorry I need to get some reviews or I'm going to be ending the story it seems to have fallen apart on me with the Wedding Honeymoon short story nearing completion and I'm loosing my objective I need some help here people I really do please review.

Thanks to all my fellow writers: CMDR-Sweeper, OutLaw02, BlakNites240, GTSilverShadow, and many others. I would also like to thank Sara, Mua (moah), James (JR), Richard, Brandon, and my family you all made good characters for the story and went along with it thanks for that.

Please Review …


	9. race of the unbeatable

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car Companies: Nissan, Chevy, Mazda, RUF, Tom's, Toyota, Mines, and Nismo.

OK last time Richard and Chang hit the downhill and Richard won out against the world cup driver known as the Chinese Dragon. Carlos and Brandon were about to start the uphill with Carlos pushing 1500 hp and Brandon pushing an updated 875hp.

* * *

Chapter 9: race of the unbeatable.

The 1500hp Skyline GT-R and the 875hp RS Camaro roared as the count down neared its end.

"3…2…1…GO!" yelled the starter as the Skyline and the Camaro blew by.

The Uphill would be brutal both the drivers knew this but never imagined the difficulty this race would cause.

Around the first corner Carlos confidently drifted in after having used his power to pull away from the RS Camaro. "What the hell!" said Carlos as he saw the RS Camaro inches from his bumper as they exited the first turn.

The next turn was a sharp right which worked to the camaro's advantage the custom built 67'RS Camaro slid right in and pressured the GT-R thru the next to turns at speeds most thought imposable.

As they exited on to the strait the RS Camaro fell behind. "Damn the power in his GT-R is amazing." said Brandon frustrated with the lack of power in the RS.

At the end of the strait the GT-R used its massive brakes to slow while the RS rushed in full speed and drifted wide taking the lead from Carlos.

The next three turns leading up to the 5-point hairpins were a battle of the faster drifted and the slower one inside. "He's matching me!" said Carlos he couldn't believe what was happening.

As they entered the 5-point hairpins the RS dived in and used groove driving to clear the corners at incredible speeds that the GT-R couldn't. But after exiting the final hairpin the RS slid too much and the GT-R closed the distance and passed.

Around the next bend the RS tried drifting wide but taped the wall and backed off. A repeated attempt of passing was sending the RS over its limit. "Faster we must win." Said Brandon with a look of hatred in his eyes.

Upon reach the high-speed section the GT-R pulled away and Brandon sent the RS Camaro to a level never imagined by anyone. As the next hard turn cam up the RS rushed in but was unable to pass do to the lack of room.

"Come on faster!" yelled Brandon with a desperate look in his eyes. He needed to win. He needs to bring the RS back to its glory.

As they rounded the next bend the RS Camaro slid out and hit the wall exiting sending the car into a violent spin ending inched from the guard rail. "DAMN IT!" yelled Brandon as he pounded the steering wheel.

"The RS Camaro spun out after smacking the guard rail exiting but he's ok." Said a man over the radio. "Well Richard won Brandon lost I guess it is up to me and you eh Sweeper." Said Kenneth in a calm voice lacking in emotion.

Down at the last ditch turn…

"Nik do you think Kenneth can win?" asked Al

"Why do you think he would know you should ask Daylan." Said Mei.

"Don't ask me I know my brother but not the BTR so I don't know." Said Daylan as he stood waiting.

"Well Al to tell you the truth I'm not sure I would say Kenneth but I heard this guy Sweeper is the best there is in his FD." Said Nik as he looked toward the summit.

Back with Sweeper and Carlos…

"These guys are amazing and those two were the slower of the three sweeper I'm not sure about this." Said Carlos as he approached the FD.

"Well Sweeper the whole plan rest on your shoulders now and we can't loose." Said Jane.

High speed skate strait corner…

"Sagara do you think Kenneth can pull it off?" said Aikawa

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure the BTR has the power Kenneth has the Skill but can he survive will they finally reach their limits both Sweeper and Kenneth are amazing but this race could end anyway including the death of one or more great racers." Said Sagara solemnly.

Down at the finishline…

"Damn this will be a battle that I wish would end happily but I know it wont someone will lost their undefeated title and a good chance the some one will die." Said Sara as she sat on the hood of her hunter green Sil-Eighty.

"Knowing Kenneth this will be something that will cost more than anyone should pay he would rather send his car off the cliff then let an opinionate take the plunge." Said JR with a look of wisdom on his face.

"I just hope it doesn't come down to that Kenneth is a legend here and home in SC and legends should be ended like that." Said Mua as he leaned against his Supra.

Downhill startline…

The haunting roar of the BTR suddenly enveloped the crowd as the BTR came to life followed by Sweepers twin turbo 26B.

The aura of these two racers readying for battle could be felt by racers all over the world.

Mount Karis. U.S.A. …

You fell that John?' said Jake as he worked on his ZR-1 corvette.

"Yes I do and it's amazing." Said John as he rose from his 67' corvette Stingray.

Out on the mountain kile could fell the aura in his 1994 Z/28 Camaro as he ran the downhill for practice.

Mount Akagi…

"Ryosuke do you fell that" asked takumi.

"Yes I do and I am wondering if we are up to the challenge if they are next opiniates." Said Ryosuke

"It's insane that there could ever be this strong of an aura." Said Keisuke as he began to sweat from the thought of it.

South Carolina upstate…

Mike do you fell that do you think that could be him?" asked a Viper driver.

"It has to be no one else could have an aura like that." Said Mike as he admired the power of Kenneth the low country 914.

South Carolina low country…

"It would seem that Kenneth has final awakened." Said Carl as he checked his brakes.

"I called him Mario Andretti when I let him drive the Del Sol for a reason you know." Said Josh as he toiled with the CRX.

"Well we all knew that he would become a force that would one day be more powerful than any of us." Said Tillmon as he stood in front of his Saab 900 turbo and looked up at the sky.

Back at Akina…

"Ok drivers ready"

The two racing kings revved in response. The Haunting Roar filling the air

"3…2…1…GO!"

The BTR and the FD tore off the line with the BTR taking an early lead and sliding into the first corner with the FD on his tail.

"His drift is perfect my grip can't follow it so I have to copy him this is incredible." Said Sweeper as he pushed hard to stay with Kenneth.

Inside the BTR Kenneth and his Inner Demon were intertwined creating a racing being unseen in this world. The Next turn was amazing the BTR was taking turns like no one thought was possible.

Upon reaching the third turn the BTR and FD were sliding in unison. The BTR had superior power and used it to it's fullest.

Turn after turn the BTR was showing the Demons level of fearlessness and Kenneth's level of control equaling an unbeatable form of pure racing strength.

The BTR and the FD approached the S-turns were the FD would be able to overtake the BTR using an outside line. As the FD slid out the BTR slid low and saw the FD barely get in front of the BTR and block its way out in front to the strait were the FD and the BTR showed what really speed was as they approached 300mph.

As the strait ended the BTR and FD simultaneously downshifted and drifted thought the high-speed turn at near 250mhp. AS the exited the BTR stayed on the throttle and passed on the outside.

The next turn was a beautiful switch drift position, which both cars executed flawlessly. The high-speed section was a battle of power which the FD would loose but Sweeper dropped behind the BTR and shadowed it as it entered the next turn.

The BTR drifted hard at a 90o angle as he cleared the corner by less than a millimeter. The next section was again to the BTRs favor. But as it came to an end the FD was right on Kenneth's tail and was ready to attack.

The FD went in very hard and passed the BTR by slipping inside. And holding the lead through the next two turns.

The 5-point hairpins were next. The BTR used the first groove driving tequnece and slid underneath the FD to take the lead.

Upon entering the second hairpin the BTR used a normal drift to block the FD and exit in first position.

For the next three hairpins Kenneth used the groove drift to hold the lead. And exit in front out into another low angle turn. Which the FD and the BTR flew through.

They rounded the next turn with little difficulty but both drivers were starting to reach their limits and their cars were doing things that they should never do.

Around the sweeping right and the hard left the BTR kept the lead but exiting the strait the BTR slid to wide and the FD slid through. The next turn was a fast right were both cars would end up using the full grip of their tires to grip the combo.

The BTR began using his drift to pass the FD until the final turn were the FD powered through and exited to fast sending Sweeper on a collision course with the wall.

Suddenly the BTR slid in front of the FD and took the hit from the FD to straiten Sweeper out but also cost him the race.

"I can't believe what just happened." Said Sweeper as he sat back in the bucket seat of his FD.

"He threw away the win to help me."

"The Southern Knights lost." Said a man over the radio as Jane celebrated.

The man continued. "The FD under steered badly and the BTR dove between the FD and the wall took the hit and striated the FD out for the win."

"He chose to throw the race to help a fellow racer. We aren't the real winners here that was something you rarely see anymore." Said Mc Clintsock.

"Well Sweeper it looks like you are the winner congratulations." Said Kenneth as he shook Sweepers hand

"I thank you Kenneth I would have never thought that someone would do something like that especially for me." Said Sweeper.

* * *

OK there is Chapter 9 the Southern Knights lost Kenneth finally released his racing soul and the BTR still fell after helping Sweepers FD from a horrible crash.

Well this is a possible farewell I'm not sure how to continue anymore. Please review these are things that mean a lot to me I would like to know what you think of this.

Well till next time…

SouthSideSlider


	10. Changine Times Emerging Legends

_Southern Knights_

_Prelude to Southern Legends_

Ok well the Southern Knights have conquered Akina after falling into a rut after the loss to Project S. Kenneth gave up using the Camaro and put it into storage. Richard and Brandon finally reached the limit of what they could do with the 67 chevys so they put them into storage with the SS.

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car Companies: RUF, Lancia, Clio, Mazda, Nissan, Mitsubishi, Subaru, Toyota, and Honda.

* * *

Chap 10: Changing Times Emerging Legends

"So Kenneth were are we headed?" asked Richard as he sat in the small back seat of the BTR.

"And how come Brandon gets to sit in the front?" continued Richard.

"Well Beano might have overloaded the springs if we put him in the back." Laughed Kenneth.

"Watch it!" said Brandon at Kenneth's comment.

"Anyways were headed to a junkyard I know always has some serious rides from cop chases gone bad." Said Kenneth as he pulled off the highway and on a back road.

The Police Academy junkyard came into view and Kenneth pulled up to the gate.

"May I help you?" Asked the gate man.

"Yea were friends of Sagara he gave me this notice to meet him here." Said Kenneth as he handed the guard the note and the guard opened the gate.

"Thanks" said Kenneth as he pulled in and followed a pair of tire tracks to Sagara's 037.

The three Americans unloaded from the BTR and approached the GT-R LM limited, the blood red Lancia 037, and a black 240Z.

"Ah Kenneth you made it." Said Sagara as he approached the group. "As I said I have some of the best the yard has to offer right over here." Said Sagara as he led them to a row of cars.

One caught Richards's eye instantly. "Is that a Clio V6 Sport II?" asked Richard as he approached the gray Clio sport V6 II. "Yep it's the former GT-cup Clio Sport to be exact" said Chief.

"So what do I owe you for this?" said Richard with a smile.

"Well if you could get your hands on one of them 70' El Caminos that would be more than enough." Said the Chief with a smile "Done." Said Richard as he opened the door to the Clio and saw the keys in the ignition. He turned them and heard the Clio roar to life with a Tazmanian Devil like shreak. Richard was smiling ear to ear the only problem with the car was lack of creater conforts, and the Body Damage.

"so Brandon see anything you like?" asked Aikawa. "not really I've always been more of a up hill driver myself and all of these seem good for downhill but not for the uphill." Said Brandon abit disapontaed.

"well there is a Delta HF around the corner. If you want you could go check it out." Saidf Aikawa as she pointed to the corner.

Brandon aproched the corner a mean looking dog appeared.

"i thought I told those guys to lock that dog up Brandon watchout he'll…." Said Chief when Brandon bent down patted the dogs head and continued on.

"I don't even get along that well with that dog and he's my dog." Said Chief as he hung his head

"don't worry Brandon has always been good with animals." Said Kenneth as he looked at Chief .

Suddenly the sound of a unrestricted exhast note from a 2.0 Liter inline 4 NA tuned roared through the rows of cars followed by the appearance of a beat up 91 red Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoliuzion.

"This is just what I was looking for whats the cost." Said Brandon out the window.

"nothing just helping a friend it's not like you guys could keep racing those USDMs you were they were just too heavy." Said Sagara

"So Sagara would you like to come with us on the madian run in the Southern Knights new cars?" said Kenneth with a smile

"But Kenneth I think I found something that you will really want. I'll even have it shipped over to Akina." Said Sagra as he lead Kenneth around a pair of totaled Supras.

Suddenly a 1970 porsche 914 came into view. "it's lacking a drivetrain but the body is rustfree." Said Sagara as he showed Kenneth the amazing car.

"ok sagara you sold me." Said Kenneth with a smile.

Soon the six were ready and were pulling out onto the highway. The BTR and the Lancia shot fowrad while the LM GT-R and the 240Z played with Richard and Brandon.

The tazmanian Devil sound from the Clio quickly earned it the nickname TAZ plus the way Richard drove it was fast with the ability to spin full 360s multipul times without loosing speed.

Mean while in the Lancia Brandon admired the 350hp and 6Gs of acceleration the motor could provide. The Lancia was a great handleing decent lokkinf car for someone like Brandon.

AS they sped down the road a Verturi 260LM appeared from out of nowere and ramed the Delta HF. Brandon looked in his rear view mirror to see the 260LM preparing to ram again.

"well Sagara theses are your new friends. Well not for long." Said Raven in an evil tone as he punched the accelerator.

At this Brandon upshifted and sped forward passed the LM GT-R and the 240Z.

AS soon as he had Passed the Clio the 260LM changed it's target.

"Kenneth we have a 260LM back here trying to take us out." Said Brandon over a radio that Sagara was tuned into as well.

Suddenly the three cars saw Richard in the Clio Taz blow by them with the Venturi 260LM no his tail.

"Richard you got to get out of there you don't stand a…." Sagaras voice was drowned out by Crazy Town: Toxic. Richard saw his chance and intialated his Taz spin and sent thick smoke into the face of Raven only the two members of Southern Knights and Sagara saw what the Clio did next.

Inside the Clio Richard seemed possessed by the former driver of the Clio know to most as Taz his real name Itenkia Shinjuro the slide master.

The Clio spun a full 1260 spin and one 360 around a Honda today without touching the Honda and keeping up his speed.

With this the Venturi used the Clio's move as a distraction to get off the highway onto back roads and disappear.

The song came to an end and all six racers came to a stop on the side of the road.

"what was that Richard?" asked Kenneth.

"it was like another person was in there and was helping me." Said Richard as he leaned against the Clio and felt some of the paint break loose from right above the door. _ItenkiaShinjuro_ was written above the door. "it can't be this was the Slide Masters car." Said Richard in shock.

"That was amazing I see why you guys are spoke so highly of around here." Said Chief.

"I told you they were fast." Said Aikawa.

"yes they are fast and Skilled but we need them to help us now it would seem Ravens back and most likely he has some serious friends again." Said Sagara.

"sagara you know we are always there to back you up if you need it man." Said Kenneth.

"thanks man but you guys need to watch out I think that they might be coming after you guys too." Said Sagara.

"you think Southern Knights roll without protection." said Richard as he pull out a walter PP7 pistol Brandon followed with a 50 cal desert Eagle, and final Kenneth pulled out his USP 40 cal tactical pistol.

"and we don't miss moving or not" added Brandon.

And with that the three knights headed back to Akina to work on the Lancia and the Clio.

The Clio soon was striped of the gray paint that covered the GT-cup paint with its silver base blue and red accents and a white and black 08 on the side wuch Richard chose to redo the paint with only afew changes remove the 0 cause Richard was a Dale Erenheart Jr. fan.

The body damage on both carwas was repaired and the paint on the Lancia was redone in a blood red like Sagara's 037.

That night on the way home Brandon fell a shiver run up his spine when a voice appeared from what seemed to be the car. It said, "_you must do what I couldn't you must kill the Phantom R-32 of tomuchi mountain. Please this is what I wish help me and I will help you."_ Brandon looked at the instrument panel and saw the route of tomuchi mountain dimly light into the speedometer s backing then it disappeared.

On his way home Richard experienced a smilar event. "I can't beleave this was his car it is amazing I'm so….." Richard was stoped in mid sentence when a voice seemed to radiat from the car. "_THE GLOVE BOX, THE GLOVE BOX, IN THE GLOVE BOX!" s_creamed the voice.

Richard looked down to see blood pooling in the passanger seat from the glove box.

The blood suddenly disappeared and Richard not wanting to anger whatever had caused the blood opened the glove box a letter with several blood stains on it fell out.Written in blood was a message. It read. _My name is Itenkia Shinjuro former owner of this car until I died I understand your name is Richard but what I want to know is why you drive like me. Why are you like me behind the wheel even when i don't help are you a fellow slide master.. from now on if you help me finish what I started on Wangan against a Venturi 260LM. I will help you whatever way I can._

And with that the Knights were reborn into a force to me more than reconed with they became a force to be freared.

The next day the Sound of a twin turbo high reving inline 4 was heard in tune with the haunting roar of the BTRs twin turbo supercharged boxer 6, and the Tazmanian Devil like screech of the 2003 Clio sport V6.

As a group of Akina racers with a white and blue R1 Yamaha, a 1050hp phantom black Supra RZ, and a Hunter green sil-eighty. Quickly were closed in on by the Southern Knights.

The three Demonic nights spred out under orders and wathched as a Gt-cup Clio sport V6 fly by at an amazing 310 kph. Following it was a Blood Red lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzion. And finally was a sliver 86'BTR.

"what the hell I thought Kenneth and them drove the chevys." Said Sara over the radio.

"so did I but it would seem that has changed." Added Mua

"well I guess we are now out of our league. Maybe we can truly reunite all the Southern Knights under one roof." Said JR as he pulled off onto the Akina exit.

* * *

OK there is chapter 10 I think that I have truly got a plan in my head thanks to villains in others storys and help from friends

Next time Will the Southern Knights gain their old comrades back or will Raven get to the Demonic nights first.

Till next time…


	11. Starting the fight

_**Southern Knights**_

OK last time Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon got new cars for racing but Kenneth continues driving the BTR. Richard now drives a Clio Sport V6 phase 2. Brandon now drives a Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzion. Raven is now trying to destroy the Southern Knights because they offered Sagara help.

Disclaimers: shigeno, tokyopop. Car companies: RUF, Porsche, Lancia, Renault, Nissan, Mazda, Yamaha, Toyota, and Spyker.

* * *

Chap. 11: Starting the Fight.

The three members of the Southern Knights made their way out onto Wangan and headed for the Police Academy they were supposed to meet Sagara there so that a plan could be made about dealing with the emergence of teams like the Conquerors, Raven's team and other powerful teams bent on wiping out the major teams in Japan by any means necessary.

In the BTR Kenneth sat quietly lisining too sooner or later as they drove with the Lancia and Brandon behind them and Richard tailing Brandon.

The three passed by the parked Devil Z. "Well well what do we have here the apply named Demon BTR and his Team." Said the driver as he started his car and pulled out in chase of the three knights.

The exit was coming up fast and the three cars reduced speed when they saw the police academy lot had some familiar cars. A Yellow FD, a white FC, and a panda Tureno.

"Well it would seem that it is more than just us that he wanted to see" said Kenneth as he pulled around back with the Lancia and the Clio behind him.

AS they entered the garage they saw Sagara with Aikawa and the others standing at a table. With them were Takumi, Ryosuke, Keisuke, Chang, Sweeper, Carlos, Chief, Sara, JR, Mua, Nik, Mei, Al, and Daylan.

The knights parked and exited their cars. "So Sagara what's so important that you wanted to see all of us?" asked Kenneth as he approached. "The teams that have been trying to take down my Tokyo Battalions have seemed to be taking everyone here into focus as a target." Said Sagara coldly.

"Basically we are purposing an alliance between all the top notch teams of Gunma and the Tokyo Battalions." Said Aikawa. The others sat and thought for a moment while Kenneth instantly said, "we're game."

"Well why not if these teams want to play well I'm always up for some fun." Said JR.

"We're in." said Sweeper. Followed by Nik saying, "well you have a point and I can't see a reason not to form an alliance."

"Project D and all its racers are in." said Ryosuke.

"First thing we need to do is get all of the equipment ready." Said Chief.

"Kenneth, Richard, Brandon. You guys are some of the best at tuning in the world we are all fast but from what I hear you guys could pull out even more that what we could from these cars." Said Aikawa.

"Yea and combined with Daylan's ECU tuning we could make the cars gain performance all the way around." Said Al enthusiastic as ever.

"Well nothing against you guys but I don't want them messing with my skyline." Said Carlos

"Ok oh and Carlos they say that you're the God of Skylines right?" said Kenneth.

"Yea why do you ask?" asked Carlos. "well I have a monster 400R that is sitting collecting dust cause I can't control the thing but you're the Skyline specialist." Said Kenneth.

"Well Carlos do you think you could control it?" asked Sweeper.

"I need to see it first." Finished Carlos.

"Ok well we have some of the best racers and best mechanics in the world under one roof. but now we need to get organized for battle I wanted to start this Alliance because I found out all those teams have started an alliance to defeat all of us." Said Sagara.

"Well we need to get ready so everyone if you want we can do a quick check on all the cars before we head out." Said Kenneth.

"sure." Said Nik. The others soon followed his example. The Suspension on Nik's FC was tight in the front so the mechanics assisted by the drivers fixed this problem and went over everyone's car within an hour.

Soon the group was out on Wangan with the Lancia 037 out in front wit the BTR right on its tail. The cars were speeding down the Highway with the Clio Sport V6 phase 2 and the Lancia Delta HF integrale Evoluzion at the back watching for any car pulling up from behind.

Suddenly the Clio started to pick up speed. Brandon looked into his rear view mirror to see the Devil Z coming fast with a large group of cars behind it lead by a Ventrui 260LM.

"We have incoming the Devils Z seems to be being chased by a Venturi 260LM and a large group of other cars." Said Brandon over the radio.

"Ok everyone time to show them what we are made of." Said Sagara as the Lancia sped off.

Back at Brandon the Delta was battling against the ventrui when he felt a car hit him from the side. 'their trying to push me into the barriers!" yelled Brandon over the Radio.

Out of nowhere a White R32 appeared braking hard forcing the car beside Brandon to back off. The members of Blak Nites were suddenly slowing and mixing into the formation of the Ventrui's teams.

"Let the Ventrui through." Said Sagara over the radio the racers did as told and the Ventrui sped forward into the grip of the Lancia 037.

The Lancia sped after the Ventrui around the next turn while the members of Project D, Blak Nites, and Demonic nights swept out of the enemies grip and off the highway.

This left only the Blue FD of Sweeper, the black R34 of Carlos, Chang and his NSX, the BTR and Kenneth, Richard, and Brandon. These racers sped forward and were soon on the tail of the Ventrui and the Lancia.

The rest of the racers suddenly left when Sagara yelled, "don't interfere!" over the radio.

The three members of Project S followed the Southern Knights to the E3 shop.

"So were is this 400R you were talking about Kenneth?" asked Carlos as he walked through the garage. "Just up ahead." Said Kenneth.

Suddenly a silver 400R came into view with the Gold center 5 spoke racing wheels shining in the dimly lit parking spot.

"Their it is the 400R that has been deemed uncontrollable." Said Kenneth

"Last time I drove it. It nearly took my life." Said Kenneth with a shiver.

Carlos walked up to the 400R opened the drivers door and looked at the interior of the one of a kind Nismo. He sat down and cranked the 400R and was surprised by the fell of this car is felt Faster than it should.

"Well Carlos what do you think?" asked Sweeper as he approached and saw the fear on the face of Carlos.

"What's wrong!" said Sweeper

"This 400R is just strange very strange." Said Carlos as he exited the beast.

"Yes it a beast a fast beast." Said Kenneth calmly.

"Well Carlos would you like to try and tame the Beast that is the E3 400R." said Kenneth as he looked on.

"Sure but what is with this car?" asked Carlos.

"I'm not sure but it was tuned by me and has an almost perfect setup."

"So do you think that this thing is too much Carlos?" asked Sweeper.

Carlos answered by closing the door and putting the 400R into gear Kenneth was soon in his BTR, and Sweeper in the FD following the 400R as it turned onto the Highway.

As soon as Carlos hit the accelerator the 400R shot forward with the power of the power pack motor for his GT-R and the response of the mountain pack.

The BTR was tailing the 400R and only in 4th gear. Kenneth up shifted to get the RPMs down.

Inside the 400R Carlos was experiencing the true power of the 400R. He up shifted and sent the R33 Skyline forward at 360kph and climbing. Down the road a Nismo GT-R LM was sitting on the side of the road when he clocked the 400R at 425kph.

"What the hell is that thing!" said Chief as he pulled out in pursuit of the 400R. Suddenly the BTR and FD flew by him now he understood the 400R was the one Kenneth was talking about during the meeting.

Suddenly a yellow GT-R R34 appeared behind the 400R and rammed the 400R inside Carlos crossed into the path of the R34 when the new Skyline when to ram again Carlos punched the accelerator and was forced into the seat as he pulled away from the R34 which soon broke off the attack when the BTR came into Sight.

Carlos pulled over to the side of the road and was soon joined by the FD the BTR the GT-R LM, and Sagara's blood red Lancia 037.

"Carlos are you ok!" said Sweeper as he approached the 400R.

Carlos exited the 400R shaken but ok. He turned to Kenneth and said, "You should think about using this car more often."

"It would seem they have already began their attack" said Sagara

Kenneth, Sweeper, and Carlos head back to the shop were Carlos parked the 400R in the dark corner were it was before and left with the FD right in front.

The teams in the Alliance were still challenging and racing each other but if one needed assistants it would be there.

The Southern Knights were soon ready to take on some of the best in Japan with the new Southern Knights on the streets the fight was about to begin a battle royal for title of the worlds best.

* * *

Ok there is chapter 11 I've been trying to get everything to work out better and I thing I'm progressing nicely but I would like to see some reviews. 


	12. The enemies Revieled

_Southern Knights_

_Prelude to Southern Legends_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car Companies: RUF, Porsche, Lancia, Renault, Ventrui, Yamaha, Tommy Kaira, Mazda, Nissan, Toyota, Nismo, Tom's, and Honda.

Ok last time the Legends alliance was made between the Southern Knights, Demonic nights, Blak Nites, Project S, Project D, and Sagara's Tokyo Battalions. This alliance was formed after learning of an alliance between Raven and his Conquerors, and some of the other powerful teams around to destroy the Tokyo battalions and the others.

* * *

Chap. 12: The enemies reviveled.

Kenneth and the others decided to take the new cars out for a little run to keep them in shape for a battle against Raven's alliance. Salina also came along in her 280ZX. Kenneth stayed behind Salina he wouldn't have the same thing happen again.

As the cars sped down Wangan a familiar exhaust note. "Kenneth you hear that?" said Brandon over the radio. "yea I heard it." Said Kenneth calmly.

"we have a Cobra closing fast!" yelled Richard over the radio. "Salina get out of here." Said Kenneth.

Salina sped off and came to a stop on the side of the road. The BTR was easily able to power away from the cobra and did so.

Back at the Clio Richard was using his Taz spin to block the Cobra from passing. Until silver Spyker C8 appeared and forced Richard out the way.

The Cobra sped by after the lancia but under estimated the car and its driver. Brandon hit the E-Brake and forced the Cobra onto an off ramp. As the Lancia did this it pulled out from the safety lane until he saw the 280ZX sitting on the side of the road and the BTR tearing off.

Brandon slowed to a stop behind the 280ZX and noticed a piece of paper fall from the driver's door. He picked it up and read it. _Well well I must say you are fast Kenneth but are you fast enough to catch me. As an incentive I have taken your wife hostage now if you catch me you can have her back if not well we'll make use of her._

_Signed Raven_

At that moment Brandon scrambled for the radio and got out "they have Salina! Raven took…." The radio message was cut short when a tall Japanese man shot the radio and readied to shoot Brandon.

Suddenly the Clio appeared and tried to run the man down but missed. Brandon dived for his Desert Eagle but by the time he had it the man was gone.

Richard spun the Clio around and returned to help his friend. When a black 240Z pulled up and Aikawa jumped out to help the two Southern knights.

The three of them rushed back to the police academy. The 240Z was out matched by the Clio and the Lancia as they swept through traffic and slid off and into the Police Academy's parking lot.

"Sagara we have a problem!" said Aikawa as she rushed in. "What's going on?" asked Sagara.

The two knights soon entered. And told Sagara what had happened.

"so what your saying is that Raven took Salina hostage and Kenneth went after him." Said Sagara with a sigh.

"what's the chance of them being ok sagara?" asked Richard.

"slim to none. But then again it's Kenneth we are talking about and I've seen him and what happens when you hurt Salina. I'm actually afraid he wont be able to help because what could he do if he did catch Raven?" said Sagara solemnly.

Then over the radio a message was heard. "this is Kenneth attention all members of the alliance I'm in pursuit of a Ventrui 260LM. I am requesting back up but be careful they took Salina hostage." The message ended and another voice cut in.

"Kenneth this is JR I got your back man."

"Mua here you know how I play. Lets go!"

"this is Carlos I see the Ventrui."

"sweeper here we need a plan."

"this is Chang I got the Ventrui in sight he has three guards."

"Mc Clintsock here I see them the guards are a Shelby Cobra, a bright yellow GT-R R34, and a silver Spyker C8 labriolet."

suddenly another voice cut in. "this is Ryosuke Project D has your back."

"Blak Nites are waiting ahead."

By this time Sagara and the others were off and about to catch the rest of the alliance. The Lancia 037 was tailed by not a member of the alliance but the Devil Z.

The BTR let out a horrifying roar and shot forward followed by the others the 037 right on his tail while the three guards dispatched two to block the group behind and the Cobra to break the blockade ahead.

The BTR was able to slip through and sprinted after the ventrui, which exited the Highway at the Akina exit. "Bad move bitch!" yelled Kenneth as he slid in on the bumper of the Ventrui.

"Ha you may be a demon like being right now but you still wouldn't hurt you precious wife now would you." Said Raven with a snicker.

Inside the BTR Kenneth pulled out his USP 40 cal. Tactical pistol and readied for the real fight.

Back with the Blak Nites the Cobra driver was suddenly surrounded and the two Southern Knights were on either side.

"It's that Bitch that Kenneth beat to get the Anacondas attention!" said Richard openly pissed off.

The Cobra was soon accompanied by the Spyker, and the R34. The Alliance was working but the three cars split and escaped on the back roads were they were seasoned.

The Cobra was the only one who chose the highway over the back roads. But for good reason the Cobra was built to perform on both turns and straits but the driver was a highway racer type. The cobra shot forward with the Lancia on its tail when a pack of Vipers and Cobras appeared chasing the Alliance.

The Vipers and Cobras began trying to beat the members of the alliance but to no avail.

Then a dark blue 427 Cobra appeared and began to force the other Cobras off the road.

When Richard pulled beside the Cobra I noticed the driver was mike from SC.

"What's he doing here?" said Richard and then Richard sent a message over the radio. "Don't attack the Dark Blue 427 Cobra with silver stripes."

"But why not?" asked Aoyama.

"Cause he's on our side." Said Brandon.

The Cobras and Vipers had disappeared so the Alliance members went back to the police academy to try to figure things out.

"So what happened with all those Anaconda members out there?" asked Brandon.

"Well we were going to try racing touge to get some experience here when Kyle finally broke and went A wall the others followed only me and two other members remained after that." Said Mike.

"So those guys out there were at one time your team?" said Sagara.

"That's about the jist of it."

We'll we know that Ravens got Salina and Kenneth went after him but what did you know about this?" asked Richard.

Back at Akina…

The ventrui slid to a stop when he reached the summit. Raven exited the car followed by Salina. When the BTR came to a stop in front of them Kenneth exited the car with the USP trained on Ravens forehead.

"Ah finally I have your attention." Said Raven with a snicker.

"Salina are you ok?"

Salina nodded and then was pushed toward Kenneth by Raven.

"Now all I want is a race but since you seem to always ride with Sagara the chances of a race between the two of us were very slim."

Kenneth embraced Salina and told here to get into the Car.

"You are as fucked up as Sagara said you were"

"Well then I can't insure what will happen in the future to your wife." Said Raven with and evil grin.

"Fine you have your race next Saturday right here on the Akina downhill." Said Kenneth as he got into the BTR.

"Well then I will see you in a week."

Police Academy…

The Demonic roar of the BTR was heard as the others looked up past Salina's 280ZX to see both Kenneth and Salina standing there.

"What Happened!" said Aikawa.

"Sagara I don't want you to interfere."

"Interfere in what?"

"I'm racing Raven next Saturday on the Akina downhill."

"Are YOU Crazy!" said Sagara.

"Do you really need to ask? Anyway if I don't race him he will try for Salina again."

"Fine we won't interfere but we will help you get ready for this."

"Thank you" said Kenneth as he thought. _Raven you want to race me you will race me and my inner demon you will race my Racers Soul. And you will not win!_

* * *

Ok there is Chap. 12 lately I've been having problems because my GT4 data got corrupted

But anyways I'm not sure how I will do the next chapter or I might end it there and get the Wedding and Honeymoon chapters for Southern Drifters Trail done

FYI: Outlaw02, BlakNites240, Sweeper, KiosukeX if you guys would send me a brief Profile of each of your characters so I could post it as a place for people to be able to understand single stories at a time instead of having to jump between stories.

Thanks BoomChish for rereading my stories it really means a lot because when I looked back at want you said you were completely right. So thanks

Till next time…


	13. Rally Partners!

_Southern Knights_

OK last time raven took Salina hostage to get Kenneth to agree on a race against him.

Kenneth saved Salina after agreeing to the race the next Saturday. FYI Salina is going to have the baby soon so I think I'll end the story with that happening.

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car companies: RUF, Porsche, Lancia, Ventrui, Nissan, Mazda, Toyota, Nismo, and Tom's.

* * *

Chap. 13: Rally Partners!

"Kenneth are you sure about this?" asked Richard as he looked at Kenneth readying the gunmetal black 1970 Porsche 914-4.

"Yes I'm sure I'll show Raven true speed." Said Kenneth coldly.

"We're running with you." Said Brandon.

"No! Your not!" said Kenneth.

"Kenneth this time you aren't getting us out." Said Richard as he walked up to the gold 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS.

"This time it will be the True Southern knights racing." Said JR as he walked in.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon as he leaned against his black 1967 RS Camaro with silver racing stripes.

A low mean Rumble was heard as Mua pulled his 1996 Dodge Viper V12 into the garage. Next to the Blue and White R1.

"So you guys want to run with us like when it all started." Said Kenneth.

"Yes return to the beginning." Said Mua.

"Fine this will be a race not only a team downhill but also a city and highway sprint." Said Kenneth as he stood.

"I'm coming I want that guy know not to mess with me." Said Salina as she entered and walked up to Kenneth.

"No! That's were I draw the line."

"You're not going to win against me." Said Salina with a smile.

"Fine but if this keeps up it will be very dangerous do you think you could still follow?" asked Kenneth.

"I'll do fine."

That week was spent readying for the race. The roads were set the barriers so the roads would be clear. The Cars were set and Raven was contacted about the type of race it would be.

Back at the shop the day before the race.

"Kenneth I was always wondering why you chose Akina as a place to race when you first arrived." Said Itekani.

"Cause Akina is a lot like the Course that I learned on back in South Carolina." Said Kenneth as he spoke to the members of the Speed Stars.

"Now I understand." Said Takumi

"That's why you were able to attack it like you did. Because I was similar to your home course."

"right." Said Kenneth.

Mount Myogi…

"Your what I don't want the TR-7 it only has 250hp I need more than that…What! You guys hid the power but why… I wouldn't have pushed it… Ok maybe I would have… fine." Said Daylan as he hung up his phone.

"So the TR-7 has 517hp in that rally car body I guess I would be better but I think once I get it I'll still run the X540 but for Highway instead. The TR-7 is more for the mountain but I could do Wangan." Said Daylan as he drove to work.

The X540 was powerful but could it be competitive with to cars on Wangan. Daylan was unsure I finally decided the X540 would be back up and a daily driver.

After his shift was over Daylan sat inside his X540 for a few minutes just staring off into space. There was a knock on his passenger window. Daylan looked over to See Maka standing there. Daylan unlocked the door and motioned for her to take a seat.

After doing so she asked, "what's wrong you aren't your normal happy self lately?"

"Well I found out that for a long time my family thought I wasn't good enough and I final thought they had changed when I started driving the TR-7 back home."

"And why is that bothering you?" asked Maka.

"Well I found out they thought I still wasn't any good the hid my own power and now they are asking if I need help or want to come back. They keep treating me like a kid that is everyone except Kenneth. And he barely acknowledges my existence."

"Ah I see you want to BE respected right?"

"Yea that's about it."

"Well yo9u need to make people respect you not just wait until the chose to."

"Your right but I don't know what I can do."

Maka exited the car and went back inside as Miki ran out to Al's Mark II.

"That's it! I'll race the Blak Nites when I get the TR-7 back." Said Daylan as he pulled out onto the Highway and sped for Akina. He needed to talk to Kenneth about this.

When Daylan arrived No one was there. He headed up the mountain to see a large crowd and Kenneth sitting against the wrecked BTR.

Daylan pulled the X540 in and slid to a stop. "Kenneth! What happened!"

"There was a 205 rally car that forced me into a spin."

"Don't worry I'll be fine but I want you to watch your back there is no doubt that they will come for you." Said Kenneth as he stood.

"Let them come I'm getting the TR-7 back tomorrow in its true form the 517hp form." Said Daylan showing the true hatred he harbored. And with that the X540 peeled out and down the mountain with a rally RS200 following him.

As Daylan rounded the final turn and exited off the pass he noticed the RS200 was following him. Just like the 240RS had when Daylan first got the X540. "So you want to play follow the leader follow this!" said Daylan as he floored the accelerator and Slid through the tight steers towards the Highway.

As soon as the X540 reached the onramp Daylan saw the 240RS up ahead. "Move Bitch!" yelled Daylan as he realized the 240RS was going to block him. Daylan swerved and sent the X540 into the air over the top of the 240RS landing in front of it with the X540 spraying up sparks as the undercarriage hit the ground.

Akito was patrolling with Aoyama in the BMW when they saw the X540 hit the ground and take off.

Akito turned on his lights and took off after the Chaser not knowing that Daylan was behind the wheel. Seeing the lights Daylan changes he is the true runner as Daylan floors the Accelerator and slides through traffic with the skill of a former rally expert and the Speed of a Bootlegger.

"Come on. For cops you guys aren't what I expected." Said Daylan until he looked in his mirror again to see the BMW closing at a high aggressive rate of speed. Daylan poured on the power but it was not enough the BMW slammed into the rear of the Chaser.

"Fucker!" yelled Daylan as he felt the Chaser begin to destabilize. Daylan yanked the E-brake sending the Chaser into the front of the BMW then forced the X540 to the limit and slid through the turn barely missing a semi truck.

The Chaser then started a spin but regained control until the BMW again rammed the Chaser this time Daylan couldn't keep control and he slid into the barriers but thanks to his experience in SC and Rally he was able to avoid totaling the Chaser but he wouldn't be able to drive it for a while.

Daylan reached for his Luger 22 but before he could Akito and Aoyama had their weapons trained on him.

"Get out of the car!" yelled Akito. Daylan knew when he was beat.

Daylan slowly exited the car and Akito took him into custody. He called the Academy to pick up the car.

"Why were you going so fast?" asked Aoyama on the way to the station.

"My bro told me that someone w might try to target me and when I noticed a RS200 following me I took off." Said Daylan as he looked at Aoyama.

"Ok I can understand taking off with the RS200 behind you but why did you get the airtime?"

"Well there was a 240RS that has been appearing ever sense I moved here from SC and I think that they were planning to take me hostage or kill me."

"SC do you mean South Carolina?" asked Akito as he looked back at Daylan.

"Yea I moved here so I could try my hand at Mountain racing after all I used to run my TR-7 in rally."

"TR-7! SC! Your Kenneth little brother Daylan!" said Aoyama with surprise.

"Yea and what difference does that make."

"We'll help you get your car back to running condition and better." Said Akito

"Why the sudden kindness?" asked Daylan confused now.

"Well Kenneth and his Friends and Family have been under attack lately." Said Aoyama

"And we had formed and Alliance with him." Finished Akito

"Well if you could help me get the X540 on the road that's all I need I'm not going to be racing it anymore." Said Daylan as he gave a small grin.

"What are you going to race then?" asked a confused Akito

"My 1970 TR-7 rally car with 517hp and 465ft.lbs of torque." Said Daylan as he watched a lancia Stratos Rally car speed by and dive off towards the Academy.

The BMW parked and Daylan was let go but was aloud to meet everyone before he left.

"So your Daylan nice to meet you finally." Said Sagara as he Shook Daylan's hand and then looked as the Chaser was brought into the shop.

"What's with the Chaser guys?" asked Sagara as he looked toward Akito.

"It's mine." Said Daylan.

"Oh… we'll help you fix it and get it ready to race if you end up meeting those rally guys anytime soon." Said Chief

"Its ok I can get it back to its old level soon and I'm getting the back my 1970 Triumph TR-7 rally car…" Daylan was cut off along with his windpipe as Takako gave him a big hug.

"Takako… Air need me." Said Daylan turning blue.

"Oops." Said Takako giggling.

"Wait you two know each other?" said Sagara with the most hilarious look of confusion on his face.

"Yea of course we do we used to race Rally. I drove the Stratos and Daylan Drove the TR-7." Said Takako with a smile.

"Yea we partners." Said Daylan with a smile.

"On or off the track Asked Sagara suspiciously.

Takako Chimed in, "both" she said with a happy smile.

Then the radio came to life. "Sagara! Kenneth Crashed after a 205-rally car hit him. He was in the BTR! And now he can't race against Raven. Unless he plans on using the 914 he brought back from SC."

* * *

Ok there is chapter 13 I was going to end it there but I got a new idea in my head if you can see were this is going then you can tell this will be some interesting ways of crossing characters. Look in my reviews for a description of some of the other characters used in this story I should be easier this way.

Yes Outlaw it will be pairings between one of your characters and one of mine. I'm really starting to get into writing this again.

Till next time…


	14. GTSR or GTR

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car Companies: Nissan, Nismo, Toyota, Tom's, Mazda, Honda, Lancia, Triumph, and Mines.

Ok last time Sagara found out about Daylan and his wrecked X540. Then He found out about Takako and Daylan's former partnerships. Takako drove a Lancia Stratos and Daylan drove a Triumph TR-7 V8 both in rallies. Oh and Kenneth was wrecked when a 205 rally car forced the BTR into a barrier on Akina.

* * *

Chapter 14:GTS-R or GT-R.

E3 shop Akina…

"So Kenneth what are you going to do after you beat Raven with the 914?" asked Richard as he leaned against his 1970 Dodge Charger he had shipped with Kenneth's 914.

"Well I think I have found something I always wanted and I'll build it up and race that." Said Kenneth as he stood from his 1970 Porsche 914-4.

"Ok what model Skyline is it?" asked Brandon.

"When did I say it was a Skyline." Said Kenneth

"We know you it's a Skyline. What version?"

"An R31 with the RB30DE motor." Said Kenneth as he looked back at the 400R in the corner of the shop.

"And I'll be able to control this one."

"Wouldn't you want a twin turbo?" asked Salina as she passed by.

"I'm making a twin turbo kit for it as we speak." Said Kenneth as he looked at the custom built manifold on the table.

Well I'm headed out to get the R31 said Kenneth as he stepped outside to Sagara's waiting Lancia. Kenneth got in and they took off for the Academy Junkyard.

"So Kenneth you want to build your own Skyline R31 GTR. But I don't see why." Said Sagara as he pulled away after a red light.

"Well I like the R31's style and the larger displacement the RB30DE has. So I'm using the Attessa system in this R31 that I found with a twin turbo setup and the RB30DE block. I should end up with about 800hp if I build it for Wangan or about 560hp if I build it for the mountain passes."

"But why not just drive the BTR?" asked Sagara as he pulled the car into the academy junkyard and parked in the normal spot.

"Well the BTR is well known and everyone just backs down I think having a R31 which most people think is slow and turning it into a monster GT-R would be great it would be one of the best sleepers of all time. Next to my Mongoose." Said Kenneth as he walked between the cars until coming along a sliver and black two tone Skyline GTS-R R31 tucked away in a corner.

Kenneth walked up to the sports coupe and lifted the hood and peered in at the RB30DE engine and the car that it sat in. "this is just what I am looking for." Said Kenneth as he got into the R31 and turned the key.

The RB30DE resisted but eventually cranked with a sputter. The Exhaust was rusted and had holes the interior was in sub par state the engine was grouchy but was still a good running engine about 1500rpm.

"So shall we head over to the Academy real quick to get it road ready for the trip back to Akina?" said Sagara as he got into the R31. "Sure I'll pull it up to the front." Said Kenneth as he put the 5 –speed manual in gear and pulled out. The rear wheels spun violently when Kenneth taped the accelerator.

"It's got a lot of pickup." Said Sagara surprised.

The R31 slid to a stop besides the lancia. Sagara exited got into his lancia and pulled out with the R31 on his tail.

"Ok Kenneth lets see if you were right about that R31 you like." Said Sagara as he slid through a tight bend and looked back to See the R31 drifting through the turn and spinout. "Well it has the pick up but it isn't a easy thing to control."

Inside the R31 Kenneth pressured the accelerator while turning the wheel and felt the Skyline spin around and gain traction. The R31 shot forward like a Sidewinder missile only to slide to a stop next to the Lancia.

The two cars slid around corner after corner toward the Academy garage. Kenneth had to fight the Skyline Every turn, as the tail would slide out because of the amazing pickup. The old tires didn't help the situation.

As Kenneth stopped the car in the garage he felt the rear tires blowout and the car hit the ground.

Sagara cringed when he saw the GTS-R hit the ground. "Damn that looked painful." Said Sagara as he looked at the remnants of the rear tires and the smashed rear wheels.

"This car would be perfect for the mountain if I can get all that power to the ground the Pick up would let me crawl through turns if I want." Said Kenneth as he exited the car.

"Good thing you parked in the life area cause it would be a bidyotch to change these things if we had to use normal jacks." Said Sagara as he pushed a button forcing the rear of the Skyline to rise.

Just then Aoyama entered and saw the condition of the R31's rear tires. "Kenneth if you want you could have the old wheels from my R30 for you rear cause I have a felling you won't be driving home on those." Said Aoyama with a slight giggle as she looked at the mangled wheels.

"What's so funny?" asked Kenneth as Aoyama began to laugh hard. "Come…hehehe…. Here… hehe and look. Sagara and Kenneth stood back and saw what she was laughing at the two removed wheels looked like a black Pak Man and the other one looked like one of the ghost things. "Be…bo…boop…yama yama yama." Said Akito as he moved the Pak wheel towards the ghosty.

"And I thought I needed mental guidance." Said Kenneth with a chuckle.

"I think my guidance classes are working well." Said Akito.

"Wow that's just bad."

Kenneth went back to work and got the old R30 wheels and fitted them to the R31. The Wheels fit but were still a little on the worn side so Kenneth chose to take the ride home easy. A ventrui 260LM blew by him but Kenneth chose not to chase that would give him away and with the Skylines current condition that would be a death warrant.

E3 tuners…

Kenneth pulled the R31 into the shop and over to the dino to get a base run. Richard and Brandon helped get it set up and Kenneth floored the accelerator send the R31 dino test into a sprint.

When it was all done the Skyline was putting out 195hp but the way that the power was arranged was great acceleration was top notch as good as the BTR infact better.

Kenneth soon was Striping the car to bare bones. Kenneth was getting the Attessa from a R34 skyline that was being redone but E3 the owner wanted to make the GTR FR and wanted different wheels some Loneheart wheels.

Kenneth chose to take the R34s wheels and 4wd systems. The R31 was still in the shop in pieces waiting the arrival of some T350s and other essential components. The paint job for the R31 was simple. Bayside Blue with the wheels keeping their original the bodywork would be modified highly. A R34 style roofline, a R32 style Taillight a R33 style Grill and front bumper, R34 style fender extensions and the tail wing from a R34.

The race Against Raven had been postponed due to the 205 causing the BTR to crash and the SS Camaros inability to start. For some reason the SS wouldn't start. It would Take Kenneth two weeks with help to get the R31 GTR finished.

That week Kenneth finished getting the Attessa E-TS pro system and the RB30DETT ready for the R31. The entire system was ready to run but the car could only be run on the dino the body was still being worked on.

The second week the Heavy body mods began Kenneth first cut the roof of and got one from a crashed R34 in the junkyard. The R34 top and Tail wing were perfect on the R31 body. The flares were in place and done within two days. The next day was time for the grill bumpers and paint.

That day the Newly fitted Skyline R31 was wheeled into the paint booth were Kenneth took control and painted the R31 with a ghosted 400R style stripe down the side ending at the rear with R31 where the 400R would normally go.

After the final coat of clear was dry Kenneth pulled the R31 GTR out into the sun and let his work be seen by Sagara for the first time.

"Wow Kenneth I must say that is the most impressive looking R31 I have ever seen and the Sound of the RB30DETT is incredible." Said Sagara as stood back taking in the sight of the GTR.

"Well Sagara want a ride?" said Kenneth with a smile.

"Yea!" said sagara in a Goldburg tone as he hoped into the R31.

Kenneth slowly accelerated the 560hp R31 on to the highway to get a feel. The Skyline was super responsive and would put5 you into your seat with just a slight push on the accelerator.

The front and rear diffusers helped keep the R31 planted as Kenneth weaved between traffic.

Suddenly the R31 flew by a Black R34. Inside the R34 Carlos floored the 1500hp engine and caught the GT-R. Carlos never having seen this GT-R pulled besides the Skyline and motions for the driver to pull over to the side.

Seeing Carlos Kenneth slowed and parked on the side of the road. AS Carlos approached Sagara and Kenneth exited the R31. "Kenneth! Sagara! What are you doing here? OK dumb question. What is that thing if I didn't know any better I would say it was a butchered R34." Said Carlos as he approached the GT-R

"Close but wrong. It's an R31 that I built. It has the drivetrain from and R34 the roof is from one, the fender flares, and the tail wing." Said Kenneth as he showed Carlos the R31 GT-R.

"This is an R31! It's amazing I didn't think something like this was possible. So your running an RB26DETT like me." Said Carlos as he studied the GT-R. "Nope it's running an RB30DE motor that I turned to an RB30DETT. Its acceleration can outmatch a Mines GT-R and I'm using it against Raven." Said Kenneth as he popped the hood.

"Well I don't think you have to worry about loosing if your running this." Said Sagara as the watched the Engine idle.

The next day Kenneth ran Akina a little and went home for an early dinner.

Akina summit 10:30pm…

The sounds of the RB30DETT and the ventrui were filling the air as the R31 GT-R and the Ventrui 260LM waited for the count down to end

"…8…7…6…5…4…"

* * *

OK there is chapter 14 finally I got the race about to start. I know that the aspect of the different characters wasn't really used here but this chapter was all about getting in info about the new car and its characteristics.

I'm currently drawing the R31 GT-R by hand so it will take awhile.

Till next time…


	15. The Truth behind the 914

_Southern Knights_

Disclaimers: Shigeno, Tokyopop. Car companies: Nissan, Nismo, Mazda, Toyota, Tom's, Triumph, Lancia, Ford, Peugeot, Dodge, Chevy, and Yamaha.

OK last time the race between Kenneth in his newly rebuilt R31 and raven was about to start. Richard and the others are waiting at different places for the race to start.

* * *

Chap 15: the turth behind the 914.

"3…2…" the count down was cut off by the sound of the RB30DETT sputtering and dieing.

"Well it looks like that GT-R of yours just isn't up to racing." Said Raven with an evil grin.

"Don't worry I was going to race my 914 in the first place." Said Kenneth with a smile as he walked up to Salina and the 914. The members of both teams helped push the R31 off the line while Kenneth pulled the 914 up to the line.

The man restarted the countdown.

When the race started the ventrui easily pulled away for the 914. The ventrui was about three times as powerful as the small 914. As they entered the first turn Kenneth already reviled why he was known as the low country's 914. The unbeatable 914. The 914 slid through the turn at 120 kph hitting the perfect line.

"No way! How could he close the gap in a car like that 914!" yelled Raven as he saw the 914 close the gap again. Every turn the 914 would be on the bumper of the Ventrui 260LM but on the straits the 914 was nothing compared to the 600hp 260LM.

As they entered the first S-turn the 914 pushed through without using the brake but the ventrui was forced to brake hard. The Raven slowed the ventrui to 60kph when he saw the 914 fly by at upwards of 125kph.

Kenneth was infront but the strait was the enemy it was were the 914 stood no chance.

Kenneth tried to block raven's Ventrui but Raven simply rammed the classic Porsche.

Kenneth suddenly changed not into his pure racing of his demon forms but simply a hardened from full of power and hatred. The Sudden change was evident when the 914 entered the high-speed turn sending the 914 upwards of 250kph exiting as smooth as if he was on a guided path.

The series up ahead was a place for Kenneth to use the 914 to its full advantage. "We'll you stand no chance now raven." Said Kenneth in a voice that seemed like a fighter not the normal racer Kenneth was.

The high speed strait was an amazing sight to see. "So Akito do you think that this will be Kenneth's last race?" said Aoyama.

"It better not be. I still need to beat…." Akito was cut off as the 914 slid sideways past him with the 260LM about to hit the side of the classic 914.

The two hard right-handers were just a simple but difficult series to attack. But not for the 914 and Kenneth. As the small car did things the shocked even Bunta who was in the crowd.

The 914 hit the first turn perfectly but that was the easy part the way the 914 reversed his drift and hit the next turn perfectly was what made it amazing.

The 5-point hairpins were the next hurtle. The 914 used its lightweight to slid through without using the groove drift confusing most but Sagara understood. "He is pushing the Porsche to the limit not over the limit and if he uses the groove drift then his drift is beyond control." Said Sagara as he watched the small black frame disappear around the next hairpin.

Upon exiting the final hairpin the 914 used a groove drift #2 to exit at a higher rate of speed onto the strait. The 260LM was still holding tight. The 914 was headed into the next turn when the ventrui powered by and used the groove drift against the 914.

The strait was an obvious advantage to the ventrui but the 914 was right on the ventrui's tail and not letting up. The 260LM entered the turn to fast but the 914 didn't pass. "Not yet you will understand the beast you have awakened soon enough." Said Kenneth.

As they entered the next turn Kenneth looked at his speedometer drop from 385 kph to 385 kph. The 914 slid outside and taunted the 260LM with such ease it was scary. Abyss by Open Mike play from the 914 so loud it could be heard over the two screaming engines.

The next turn was a 45 Degree left-hander the Porsches territory. The Ventrui slid to the inside and the 914 went wide. Raven looked over to see the black and blue hardened eyes of Kenneth looking in upon his soul. "WHAT IS THIS!" yelled raven as he panicked.

And as if in an answer he heard the song suddenly change ever so slightly and the voice of a hardened being like the one following him. "This is the hardened soul of the hunted fighting back…" the voice faded away and the song returned to normal.

The next sharp right the 914 dove in and pushed the 260LM faster during the drift. The 914 was attacking the 260LM but it was not to hinder it was to make Raven faster this hardened Kenneth the one that was hunted for years because of the demon that his body harbored. He wanted to beat Raven after he showed him what real speed was and proved he was not the little happy person who everyone saw.

"Only two more turns and I'll win" said Raven nervously. The 914 was sent powerfully passed the 260LM on the outside. Around the turn. "No your not going to loose yet." Said Kenneth with a wicked smile on his face.

As they approached the final turn the 260LM drifted hard and wide while the 914 drifted wide and then dived in and used groove Drift #2 passing the 260LM on the exit and then free clutching and letting the momentum carry him to the win at near 375 kph.

"RAVEN LOST! The 914 beat Raven by almost 3 seconds and smashed the course record by 30 seconds!"

Sagara and the others were shocked. "Kenneth only had 205hp and he beat the ventrui it's imposable!" said Aikawa.

"Behind the wheel of that 914 nothing is impossible."

" He beat my Yamaha R! When I had 550hp."

"And my 1027hp viper."

"We were friends but he was the leader because we can't keep up with him when he drives the 914."

"Hell he used to have to run that 914 as fast as possible for the purpose of survival. And then he meant me and he said that it changed him and it seemed true until he was being chased. Before I meant Kenneth he was hunted because he harbors the demon Zephern Cost inside. He was hardened an animal that knew only 2 things how to run and how to kill." Said Salina as she looked out at the mountain.

"So what your saying is behind the wheel of that 914 isn't the Kenneth we meant it's something that shouldn't have ever been created but it was from necessity?" said Sagara.

"Yes because the demon Zephern Cost is within him he has to watch his back to survive." Said Richard.

Suddenly Aoyama remembered something that had happened back before she arrived at the academy. When she slaughtered a group that had attacked her there was one man who yelled and gave away his position. "That man yelled something about a attack on Zephern Cost!"

"What!" said Salina as she looked at Aoyama.

"A man was yelling something about a postponed attack on a Zephern Cost before I came to the academy." Said Aoyama with her head hung.

"It makes sense the reason they haven't attacked in these 3 years is they were prepping to the attack!" said Salina as she got into the skyline but couldn't get the car to start.

The message went out. And soon the racers of Wangan and Gunma were on their way to stop an attack that would no doubt take place on the wangan.

Wangan highway…

The 914 slid between cars as he felt the presents of his attackers closing. Suddenly a pair of pitch black R34 Skylines and supras appeared baring down on the 914.

Kenneth punched it sending the 914 forward but the Skylines and Supras were too much for the little 914 to outrun.

There was the sound of the Tokyo battalions barring down on Wangan in the air but they wouldn't make it in time.

The Skylines stared forcing the 914 into deadly situations sending him inches away from a semi trailer.

The 914 would squeeze out but if help didn't arrive soon then Kenneth would be killed.

There was a sudden sound of turbo blow off values. Familiar N/A tuned engines and turbos barring down upon the 914 and the black skylines and supras.

A pair of quad headlights appeared in the rear view mirrors of the Skylines. A familiar 454-corvette special edition motor roared as it charged the four cars.

A bright yellow Spirra appeared in front of the Skylines. Along with this came a bright red Civic RS. Mustangs and camaros were barring down on the group which was soon reinforced when 10 more powerful JDM cars slid in between the 914 and the largest group they had ever seen.

Out of the group in back a dark green 1986 Saab 900 turbo aero appeared and jetted towards the supra at the back of the black pack.

"Well you have released the beast." Said Kenneth as he brought the 914 hard against the skyline next to him and force it into an off ramp K rail.

The racers of the Wangan and gunma joined the tones of cars. Black helicopters joined and began firing upon the group of racers.

"Inside a white CRX sat Josh. "family fights together and no one gets the bullet without a fight!"

Kenneth summoned forth his USP from his ghost welder powers and began firing at the attackers.

* * *

Evil cliffy I told you this would get big. Very big. Sorry if this confuses anyone. The legend of the 914 is one of the greatest things among the racers in the low country. (In the story) and this is the defender and last barrier should something like the take over happen again.

Till next time…


	16. Fighting

_Southern Knights_

The original plan of this chapter Kenneth died and the story ended but I chose to pull that but if you read GT-R Goddess that was based on the old ending were Kenneth dies in the crash.

Last time Kenneth and a large group were racing against some of the most powerful JDMs ever made piloted by a group known as the Shadow Strikers. A Group who want to kill Kenneth and the demon within his body.

* * *

Chapter 16: Fighting

Kenneth pulled the trigger of the 40 cal tactical pistol and watched as the round entered the driver of the GT-R's forehead. The blood spray didn't even bother Kenneth as he looked back to see all the cars gone…

Kenneth went back to the E3 shop and sat looking off at the BTR thinking of the past and what the future held for him. What about Salina would they hunt her as well. The thoughts of Salinas crash his experiences as a child against the Shadow Striker group.

"No I wont let them touch her." Said Kenneth as he walked up to the damaged BTR.

He then heard a shout over the radio. "Salina get out of there!" it was Sagara.

Kenneth cranked the BTR and raced out onto Wangan in hunt of the members of Shadow Striker. The sound of the demonic 2500hp motor roaring through traffic was enough to send shivers down the spines of all who heard it.

Kenneth looked up ahead and saw the R31 being rammed by a black Acura NSX type R.

Kenneth had a look no one had ever seen before on his face. His eyes were a mix of blood red bright yellow and deep blue. The BTR roar passed the Lancia and rammed the NSX full force.

The NSX spun and hit the barriers exploding into little bits of metal when the gas tank blew.

The BTR pushed forward into a position to guard the R31. Suddenly a black Tommy Karia ZZ-2 came up and rammed the BTR in an attempt to kill Kenneth.

The sound of the BTR suddenly stopped and the BTR slid sideways toward a barrier at 357kph and rising thanks to the ZZ-2.

Sagara shot out to stop the crash but he wouldn't make it. The BTR hit the guardrail and flipped end over end tearing away the body exposing the roll cage and Kenneth with a content smile on his face. He had shown the world what was truth From Goose Creek South Carolina to Tokyo Japan. Kenneth was a true being that should be an example of what a good ol boy is.

Suddenly the sound of a V8 was heard and a TR-7 came flying onto the Highway landing on the top of the ZZ-2 crushing the driver and sending the ZZ-2 into the barriers and watching as the car was reduced to a ball of mangled metal.

Back in the BTR Kenneth sat the car gone the engine was intact but what had become of Salina.

Salina slid to a stop and ran from the R31 GT-R to Kenneth's side as Kenneth waned between the worlds of life and Death.

Richard and Brandon were soon at the scene of the crash. They loaded Kenneth into the Lancia Delta HF and took off for the hospital. "Come on man you can't die." Said Richard as he looked back at his childhood friend.

Kenneth lie in Salina's lap as Richard sped down the highway and exited to the hospital. Richard swung the Clio into the lot and Rushed inside for help. Almost instantly Kenneth was being taken from the Clio into the intensive care unit.

Salina sat in the waiting room looking at the blood on her cloths with teary eyes. She couldn't understand why this happened or why those people wanted to kill Kenneth. Kenneth was the one person she loved and even if she couldn't be with him at that moment she wouldn't stop praying for him to recover.

3hours later

A nurse came out and got Salina.

"Come with me mam." Said the kind young nurse.

Salina stood and followed the nurse into the recovery room Kenneth was. Seeing Kenneth lying there asleep was the most relieving sight she ever had. She walked over and sat next to Kenneth holding him hand.

"He should recover in about a week. He lost a lot of blood but other than that a broken arm and a slight concussion he is fine" said the nurse before leaving the room.

Salina sat by Kenneth's side until falling asleep. Kenneth was going to survive but now the Shadow Strikers had found him.

The next morning Salina woke up to an amazing sight. Kenneth was running his hand through her hair and smiling at her. Salina simply fell into his arms. "I was so worried about you!" said Salina as she snuggled up against her love with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"I'll never leave you Salina." Said Kenneth softly as he sat up. Salina was so happy she couldn't help her self. She clung to Kenneth with all of her might. She would never let him leave.

E-Cubed tuners

Richard looked at the wreaked BTR then looked over towards the Camaros and the Chevelle. "Well I like the Clio but I think it would be safer to drive the chevelle so…" said Richard as he got into the chevelle and pulled it out into the light of day. Then he backed the Clio into the spot where the chevelle once sat.

Brandon followed Richards example and pulled the 67 RS out of retirement. The two powerful USDMs headed out towards the Academy.

The two classics slid through traffic with little trouble and exited off the highway towards the academy only to see the academy surrounded by black cars from a Shadow Striker Force. Richard and Brandon could here gunfire coming from inside.

Richard looked over at Brandon and they both drew their pistols. The two USDMs came to a stop and Richard and Brandon went to the back of the Chevelle to load up. Richard opened a secret compartment in the trunk of the chevelle to revile a pair of G36 7.56mm assault rifles with twin barrel clips on both of them. As well as an assortment of blades and explosive devices.

The two knights put on armor and headed into the complex. Two of the striker force members stood at the main hallway entrance with their backs turned to Richard and Brandon.

Both of the knights smiled as the fired into the guard's backs and rushed into to the hallway after the other Strike members. Richard saw a barrel pop out from around a corner and then a voice. "Who is there? Those aren't their weapons Aoyama."

"Richard and Brandon of the Southern Knights." Yelled Richard down the hallway as fire erupted from a group of insurgents in a room at the end of the room. "Well I'm sure glad you're here we are low on ammo and they have taken up positions in the ammo room at the end of the hall.

Richard raised his G36 and fired around the corner at one of the insurgents. Brandon sprung out and threw a Flash bang into the room. He then fired a short burst and shot the MG that was laying down fire.

The fire stopped as soon Brandon took out the MG. A second fighter tried to take point but was quickly putdown by a three round burst from Richards G36.

The Academy was cleared out quickly by the ever-increasing group. Soon the academy was cleared.

"What's with these guys?" said Akiawa.

"Well they said something about Aoyama and then I heard something over one of their radios about Kenneth surviving and getting an attack set ASAP." Said Sagara.

"WHAT?" yelled Richard.

Richard called Kenneth and smiled when Kenneth answered.

"Kenneth you know that the Striker members are going to attack you very soon."

"Your a little late there buddy I already took care of the problem." Said Kenneth over the phone.

Richard smiled and hung up the phone. "Kenneth already took out the squad sent after him." Said Richard as he headed back out to the Chevelle with Brandon following him.

* * *

Tell me what you think of the change. The fighting will become better faster than the racing did. Well I'm not sure weather I'll have them continue running the USDMs of get some older JDMs like the KPGC10, 89 Supra 3.0 turbo A, and a KPGC110.

Till next time…

Signed SouthSideSlider


	17. looking towards the future

_Southern Knights_

OK last time Richard and Brandon showed their weapons prowess. Kenneth totaled the BTR and the other cars of the Southern Knights were put away in favor of the tougher Chevelle and 67 RS Camaro. Kenneth healed faster than expected but wouldn't be able to drive for about a week. Salina and Kenneth were attacked by the Shadow Strike team that was wiped out by a combination of Kenneth's ghosgun powers and Salina's goddess powers.

* * *

Chapter 17: Changing.

Kenneth and Salina arrived at the Fire station alone both of them tired but ok. As they entered the garage Kenneth noticed someone sneaking around the outside of the building.

"What are you doing?" said Kenneth as he approached the young man. "Ah! I'm sorry I just heard that this was were the famous Demon BTR was and I wanted to see it." Said the Young man.

"Well I'm sorry but the BTR isn't here and won't be for a while." Said Kenneth

The young man stood up and said, " Well my name is Yamati."

"Well yamati I was wondering are you a racer?" said Kenneth as he sat down on a bench next to the door.

"Yea I drive a R30 Skyline but I've always heard that the Demon BTR was a monster that could out power anything." Said Yamati.

"Well Yamati if you want I could show you some of the other cars that dominate the power sections of the Passes if you stop by the E-Cubed shop." Said Kenneth kindly he remembered being young and wanting to see anything famous.

"Cool!" thanks a lot!" said Yamati as he rushed off into the woods toward his R30. Kenneth could hear the R30 skyline crank and pull away from the parking lot of the nearby mini mart.

Kenneth headed inside and to bed with his loving wife.

Next morning…

Kenneth woke up and walked to the E-Cubed shop to talk to Richard and Brandon about changing their cars to something JDM older JDMs if possible.

"Yo Richard get Brandon over here I need to talk to you guys." Said Kenneth as he sat on the hood of the Subaru 22B he had built to take on the blue Sil-Eighty of usui pass.

"What's up?" asked Richard as he approached with Brandon in tow.

"I was thinking maybe we should try to race some JDMs maybe some older models. The Chevelle and the Camaros are infamous and only the top teams and those Dark Starz will challenge us." Said Kenneth as he leaned back.

"Well that sounds like a good idea but what kinda cars where you thinking." Said Brandon.

"Well I always wanted a Skyline GT-R KPGC10." Said Kenneth as he looked at the Laptops screen and spun it around for Richard and Brandon to see.

"Yea well what would we drive? Asked Richard.

"Yea I was thinking that you should stick to bigger FR cars and Brandon maybe a KPGC110 might work for you."

"Well a KPGC110 sounds nice but these cars wouldn't have the power to challenge anyone." Said Brandon as he looked at the stats of the two early generation GT-Rs.

"Yea well we could fix that easy. But for me I'm not sure what would be a good car." Said Richard obviously frustrated.

"Well you think a 1989 Toyota Supra 3.0 turbo A would work if we find one?" asked Kenneth. Richard nodded and then went back to work on the multiple cars that were getting serviced.

Suddenly the sound of the R30 pulling up could be heard as Kenneth stepped out to meet yamati. "Hey so would you like to meet the Southern Knights?" asked Kenneth

"YEA! Said yamati enthusiastically. "Follow Me," said Kenneth as he lead Yamati back to were the Chevelle, the two camaros, and the other cars Kenneth Richard and Brandon drove sat.

"Hi I'm Richard of the Southern Knights." said Richard as he approached yamati.

"And I'm Brandon" said Brandon as he followed Richard.

"It's such and honor to meet you all. I modeled my team after yours but with JDMs you guys are awesome.

"Well thanks but why would you model after our team. And how?" said Brandon.

"Well we have a blocker an uphill specialist and me the downhill specialist." Said yamati enthusiastically.

"Well that sounds interesting but I guess you really want to see the cars right?" said Richard.

"yamati nodded and the three knights began giving Yamati an overview of the cars.

Richard and Brandon remembered what Kenneth had told them earlier.

_(flashback)_

_Kenneth why would you show this kid the cars?" asked Richard dumbfounded._

"_Well we should contribute to the next generation of racers after all someday they will be the ones racing not us."_

"_That makes since" said Brandon as he went back to work._

After showing yamati to cars they went back to work and yamati left.

Kenneth typed away on the Laptop securing a 1970 KPGC10, a KPGC110, and a Supra 3.0 turbo A. He had been able to find all three and get a good price for them so he decided that they would pick them up that weekend.

The week went by pretty uneventful minus the approaching due date. Salina was always happy with her decision to have Kenneth's child and soon she would.

That weekend Salina went into labor with Kenneth by her side she birthed a healthy baby girl with cat ears. The doctors wanted to study the child but Salina wasn't about to let that happen. The lovely little girl with cat ears whose name was Kizuna would soon be at home with her parents.

3days after kizuna's birth

Kenneth and Salina had drove up to the academy to check on Sagara and the others.

As they walked down the hallway Ayane ran out of a room nearly hitting Salina.

"OOPs! I'm so sorry." Said Ayane.

"Wait are those cat ears? Like mine?" said Ayane as she poked lightly at the ears and they twitched. "Ah they are real!"

"Ayane this is Kizuna" said Kenneth with a slight laugh. The two continued on to Sagara to talk to him.

"Sagara I think we have to talk about the whole thing against Raven."

"Yes Kenneth what is it?"

"We need to take him down and Shadow Striker at the same time and I have a plan on how to do that…"

* * *

The cliffy of pure evil! Muhaha. Anyways what do you guys think I'm still think about possible having the Skylines and the supra be in very bad shape so Kenneth, Richard and Brandon will run the USDMs more but I'm not sure. Uhoh the BTR an't done. One brush with death isn't anough.

Till next time…

Signed SouthSideSlider


	18. Returning to racing Roots

_Southern Knights_

Last Time Salina had a daughter Kizuna. Kenneth and the other knights were looking into different cars. Kenneth came up with a plan to get rid of Raven and Shadow Striker at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 18: Returning to Racing Roots 

"What we need to do is get Raven and Shadow Striker in a race against us on a mountain and we all use our driving to send them packing. I remember dealing with shadow striker that they wouldn't hurt my family if I beat them in a race. I won and they haven't even gone near my family." said kenneth before leaving.

Kenneth got into the 22B and headed to E-Cubed.

Kenneth sat at the computer looking for a family car when Richard and Brandon came up.

"Yo Kenneth the cars we were planning on getting got snatched up about 3 days ago so we decided we're just going to run the cars we brought from SC." Said Richard as he looked at the screen.

"So what are you looking at?" said Richard annoyingly.

"I'm trying to get a new car for the pass." Said Kenneth as he scrolled through the listings.

"Well I just thought about it I was thinking I should return to running MR cars." Said Kenneth as he shut down the computer and headed to the Camaro and cranked the newer muscle car.

Kenneth pulled out his cell and called up a friend of a friend Kevin.

"Yo Kevin you called me about that white Lancia 037." Said Kenneth as he began down the highway.

"Yea you want it?" asked Kevin

"Yea I think I'll be returning to my MR roots." Said Kenneth as he hung up and pulled off the highway towards the scrap yard.

Kenneth pulled up and saw Kevin standing next to the lancia 037.

"Yo so what you think?" said Kevin.

"Nice what's it running?"

"Well the last owner blew the motor during a weekend rally so it has no motor as of now. But I'm sure you could fix that." Said Kevin with a smile.

"Thanks man what do I owe you. About $1,500." Said Kevin as he watched Kenneth pulled money out and pay on the spot in cash.

"I'll pick it up later today with the tow truck from E-Cubed." Said Kenneth as he drove away.

Kenneth already had a plan on what he was going to put in the pure white Lancia 037. A 390hp N/A 3.7L Stroker V6 engine From a Mitsubishi 3000GT SL. The light weight body of the lancia with the powerful 3.7L stroker from the 3000GT would be a very potent combination.

The next morning Kenneth entered the shop and looked at the Lancia 037 with its new Super Black II paint job and its revised roofline. The wheels remained stock but where accompanied by new Pirelli high performance tires and Brembo brakes. The Koni suspension lowered the ride height while the new Airforce style tail wing helped keep the lancia planted at high speeds. The side air intakes where painted to match the body while the hood was replaced by a carbon fiber replica and painted to match. The interior of the Lancia now resembled a R34 Skyline GT-R.

Kenneth cranked the Motor and pulled the reborn lancia out of the bay and into the morning air. The Whole car felt smooth but the 3.7L Stroker V6 had a slight shake when you revved high. Kenneth smiled as he pulled out and headed up Akina to Meet Richard and Brandon for an early morning downhill run.

The lancia pulled up in front of the 67 Chevelle Malibu SS and the 67 Camaro RS and shut down. Kenneth exited the Small Midship rear wheel drive coupe and smiled. "It fells good to be in an MR again." Said Kenneth as he leaned against the Lancia.

"So who is Salina and the baby?" asked Brandon

"They are both still asleep." Said Kenneth calmly.

"Wow you seem a lot more collected now. Like you were before back in SC when you ran that yellow GT-R." said Richard with a yawn.

"Yea Kenny was fast but he was also jumpy. I heard after he crashed the R34 he used the insurance to get a 70 Cutlass supreme and made it into a low rider." Said Kenneth with a sigh.

"That's such a waist." Said Richard as he Lisined to the pass and heard three high revving engines running the uphill.

"Well it would seem that the Dark Starz are coming." Said Richard calmly.

Soon the S2000, and FD, and the LanEvo of the Dark Starz pulled up next to the Southern Knights. Kiosuke exited his FD and approached Kenneth and the lancia.

"So I see you got rid of that camaro of your but do you think you can beat us for the perminate title of Akina's #1 team." Said Kiosuke with a smile.

"Well I think you just challenged us." Said Richard.

"You think you're up for it?" asked Brandon

"Name a time." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"Saturday at 10:00 for title of Akina's #1 team. The winner can't be replaced by the loser until the winner of this race looses to another opponent." Said Kiosuke still smiling like a fool.

"Good." Said Kenneth with a smile.

Kiosuke and the other Dark Starz left with a confident felling they would win.

"Well I hope they relies that they are going to be racing a far better team. Now you can show what your real talent is Kenneth the MR Master." Said Richard as he Stood and looked at the three cars.

"Yea I kinda fell sorry for them but oh well." Said Kenneth as he got into the Lancia and started the 390hp V6 with a roar. The Chevelle and the Camaro's engines soon joined the roar as the three cars headed down the pass with Kenneth in the lead helping them gain speed as he slid tight and hard pushing the lancia to the limits and beyond.

"With a car like this I'll takedown both Raven and Shadow Striker." Said Kenneth as he up shifted and exited the pass heading for Myogi to talk with Nik about having a little run on akina sometime.

Kenneth exited the highway and headed towards the summit of mount Myogi. When Kenneth pulled up he saw the Blak Nites getting ready for a morning practice run the Black FC sat next to the white R32 and the dark gray Mark II JZX100 turbo. And then a forth car caught Kenneth's eye it was a silver Tom's Chaser. "Well it would seem that Daylan joined the Blak Nites." Said Kenneth with a sigh as he looked at the Blak Nites sticker in the Chaser's rear window.

* * *

There is chapter 18 yea I'm finely getting back into writing this stuff. BlakNites240 tell me what you think of the use of your charracters. Same for you kiosukeX. I would like some input on the story so please review. FYI Outlaw02 sorry about the lancia but i realy like that car too. 

Till next time…

Signed SouthSideSlider


	19. Evo II?

_Southern Knights_

Ok last time Kenneth built a lancia 037 to race against Raven and team Shadow Striker.

Richard and Brandon continued driving the Camaro and the Chevelle while Kenneth sold all but the Buell, and the BTR. He pulled out a huge insurance policy on the Lancia because he heard that Raven had been running with Sinjo Chang's ex team mate.

* * *

Chapter 19: Evo II?

Kenneth was ready for the race against Raven first as he sat waiting for them to arrive. Next to the lancia sat the Chevelle and the camaro on the other side sat Salina's 280ZX.

"So Kenneth are you ready for this?" asked Brandon.

"Yea I'm ready." Said Kenneth with a sigh. He knew that this wouldn't be easy but it would keep Salina and Kizuna safe.

Just then the 260LM pulled up followed by a Velvet Black 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird. The two cars pulled up in front of the Southern Knights and Raven exited his 260LM with a cocky grin. Next the driver of the Superbird exited her car and approached Kenneth.

"Well well Kenneth it would seem that your agreement with us expired when you moved to Japan." Said the woman

"Nice to see you too Katie." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"You may have beaten me last time when I ran that stupid Mustang GT but this time I won't loose." Said Katie with a slightly nicer tone.

"Yea well we will have to see about that." Said Kenneth before looking over to Raven who was just standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Well Katie our race will have to wait first this guys got to loose if you want you can follow like you always used to." Said Kenneth before getting into the 037 and cranking the 3.7L stroker V6.

Raven got into his 260LM and pulled up to the line followed by the 037. Richard stood between the two cars and began the count down.

"5!…" both cars revved as the drives reached down for the shifter.

"4!…" Raven grip his steering wheel hard with one hand his knuckles turning white.

"3!…" Kenneth pushed play as Linkin Park/Remember the name began to play.

"2!…" Both drivers clutched in and prepped for launch.

"1!…" The Two drivers released the clutch and felt the power begin flow through the car.

"GO!" The two cars shot of the line with the 260LM taking the initial Lead on the strait.

Katie sat next to Salina talking about why she was doing this. While Richard and Brandon looked over the Superbird in awe of the true original Superbird.

"Richard do you think that Kenneth can beat a machine like this?" asked Brandon.

"Of course he can." Said Richard before returning to his chevelle.

Down on the pass Kenneth and Raven had gotten all the way to the Skate Strait with raven having just regained the lead from Kenneth by trying to ram him off the road. The two cars roared down the strait with Raven holding the lead in the 260LM. Suddenly Kenneth saw something on the ground it was oil. "He's got an Oil Slick!" yelled Kenneth before bracing for a collision with the wall. The Lancia slammed into the wall and spun twice before coming to a complete stop.

Raven had won by dirty tricks. Kenneth crash meaning that he and Katie would have to race another time. Only Sinjo and a few members of Shadow Striker had seen what really happen. Sinjo had a smile on his face while the Shadow Strikers got back into their cars and headed up to give Katie the news.

"WHAT?" yelled Katie when she heard about Ravens oil slick. She walked up to Raven and decked him in one hit.

"You lost this race because of using that oil slick of yours now you will honor the agreement as if you had lost normally… Do you understand me?" said Katie with a pissed look on her face.

Salina and the others had gone down and tacked Kenneth home. He was ok except for the cut on his arm from when he got out of the totaled Lanica.

"So what are you going to do now you need to race them again." Said Richard to his friend in the passenger seat.

"Well I got the insurance money and the money from selling the other cars I should be able to find something." Said Kenneth with a sigh

"But what about the race with Shadow Striker?" asked Richard.

"Katie is probably going to give me time to get a new ride. Infact she's most likely giving Raven the beating of his life right now. She hates people who cheat to win." Said Kenneth as the Chevelle came to a stop in front of Kenneth's home.

When Kenneth walked in he saw the message light blinking. He set the message to play and lisined.

"Yo Kenneth this is Katie we're giving you a 2 week extension until we race and don't worry Raven is keeping to the agreement of him loosing the race. Well can't wait to run against you again…"

The message ended Salina entered the living room and sat down no the couch with Kizuna in her arms.

"Well she looks tired." Said Kenneth as he smiled and sat next to his wife. Kenneth pulled out his Laptop from the Coffee table in front of the couch and looked for the inventories of local dealerships.

"Hey babe what do you think of this?" said Kenneth as he showed Salina the 1991 Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II.

"It looks nice but why would you want a Benz?" asked Salina.

"Well it's a 190 Evo II it can be fast if needed but it is still a Benz so it's a good family car. If we have to we can get away from trouble and still be comfortable." Said Kenneth before he pulled up the stats on the 190 E.

------------------------------

1991 Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II

415hp, 1167kg, 4 door sedan, FR, non turbo, Velvet Black, black leather interior, adjustable suspension, power everything, great safety rating, great mileage, and smooth ride.

Gunma Mercedes-Benz dealership

947-796-2250

-----------------------------

"Well I think I've found our next car." Said Kenneth with a smile

"But what will you race against that Katie girl?" asked Salina as she stood up and headed to put Kizuna to bed. Kenneth followed her and said, "That 190 sounds like a car I could run fast…"

* * *

Yea you though i meant a LanEvoII didn't you. Ok that's chapter 19 everyone. I'm looking for someone to beta read my story so that my quality can improve I need some help here people. And Wiseman I never thought about it as someone that's not knowledgeable about cars my mistake. I've finely got it down to one car for Kenneth and Salina. I know things are kind of strange but they will come together I hope…

Till next time…

Signed SouthSideSlider


	20. Changing Styles

_Southern Knights_

Ok last time Kenneth crashed the Lancia in a race against Raven because raven used an oil slick. Kenneth found out that the leader of Shadow Striker was an old friend Katie. Katie was forced into the family business and Kenneth had a plan he worked in an extra part in the agreement. If Kenneth wins then Katie can leave Shadow Striker if she wants.

Kenneth used the money from the insurance and selling the Camaro to buy a 1991 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 16 Evolution II.

* * *

Chapter 20: New Styles… 

Kenneth had just bought the 190E and was driving down Wangan with Salina and Kizuna headed to the Tokyo Police Academy. The 190E rode super smooth but was lacking in power to get away from trouble.

As Kenneth pulled in Ayoama rushed out at the car with a G36 rifle in hand thinking that the Benz was a Shadow Striker group members car.

Kenneth used the Ghosgun power to create a Killzone Shadow Marshal SMG with silencer. Kenneth lowered the window as Ayoama was about the pull the trigger when she saw Kenneth and the SMG pointed right at her.

"Kenneth?" said Ayoama before seeing the passengers and rushing an apology from her lips.

"It's ok just don't do it again." Said Kenneth as he parked the 190E

"I need to talk to Sagara." Said Kenneth as he stood at the lobby desk.

Soon sagara had gotten the message about Kenneth and was in the lobby to meet him.

"So Kenneth what are you doing here?" said Sagara with a smile.

"I need some help with my 190E Evo II I have to race Katie's superbird soon and I need to be ready." Said Kenneth before pointing to the 1991 Mercedes out side.

"Oh… Lets see what you got pull it around back." Said Sagara before heading through the building to the garage.

Kenneth got into the 190E and pulled the low light weight Benz into bay 3. Kenneth shut down the engine and exited the 190 Evo II.

"So what are you wanting to do?" asked Sagara as he activated the lift watching the 91' 190E Evolution II rise.

"Well I need the handling improved greatly and the power is nice but I think I'll need more to beat the 600hp+ Superbird that Katie runs. Maybe around 450hp would be better." Said Kenneth as he watched Sagara inspect the suspension and undercarriage.

"Then why didn't you just get a different car?" asked Sagara as he Exited from under the 190E.

"Well I needed a family car." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"So you want this thing to go from family car to race car in like 5 minute right?" said Sagara with a sigh.

"Yep I was thinking of putting in electronically controlled Transmission, suspension, Limited Slip Differential, and engine." Said Kenneth as he looked at the Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 16 Evo II.

"Well why bring it here?" asked Sagara as he took a seat.

"Well you guys have the ability to get your hands on some rare stuff and I was wondering if you could get your hands on those parts cause I sure can't" said Kenneth with a sigh.

"Well I'll keep a look out but if I can't find the suspension try this place." Said Sagara as he handed Kenneth a small business card.

"Thanks." Said Kenneth before pulling the Benz out and getting Salina from the lobby. The 190E slid through traffic heading home Kenneth had an electronically controlled LSD but not the other parts.

"Well if I install the LSD I can use it again." Said Kenneth softly.

"You don't mean that style?" said Salina worried

"Yea I'll go back to the way I used to drive before I moved here." Said Kenneth calmly

"NO WAY!" yelled Salina.

"That Style nearly got you killed it's more insane than anything you ever did. Don't Do it!" said Salina calming down.

"I have to do it if I'm going to win." Said Kenneth as he comforted his wife.

"But why? You shouldn't have to do any of this they said they would leave us alone!" said Salina before getting out the 190E as it came to a stop in the garage of the Fire station.

The rest of that week was spent convincing Salina that he would be ok racing Katie using his old style and getting the Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 16 Evolution II ready to race against Katie's superbird. Kenneth also set the race date. It would be that Saturday 10:00pm on mount Akina.

Saturday 10:00pm Mount Akina Summit

Kenneth sat at the Summit with Richard, and Brandon standing next to their cars behind him and Salina sitting next to him on the hood of the 190 Evo II.

The sound of the 440 hemi Superbird pulling up sent shivers down the spins of onlookers.

"Well are you finally ready Kenneth?" asked Katie as she approached him.

"Yes I am now let's see if you can beat the drift brake…" said Kenneth as he got into the 190 Evo II.

Kenneth pulled the 91' 190 Evo II pulled up to the line with the Superbird both cars revving loud.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" yelled a member of Shadow Striker as both cars tore off the line and down the strait.

The Superbird took the lead on the strait with ease. _The first turn_ thought Kenneth as he taped the brakes and felt the car slide sideway about 20meters before the turn began.

The Superbird had already gotten hard on the brakes while the 190 slide by the superbird with ease from the outside using the drift itself to drop speed without getting of the accelerator.

AS they exited the superbird used its 878fl lbs of torque to catch the 190. Kenneth was using a move that no one else had seen before that is no one but Sweeper.

The 190 was able to enter much faster than the Superbird even though Katie was trying to block with a drift while Kenneth entered the sharp right hander at 90mph while Katie was only able to enter at 70mph. the people on the side of the road screamed thinking the 190 was going to crash right through the guardrail. Kenneth forced the 190 to exit faster every time and Katie still was keeping up with him as they reached the Skate Strait…

* * *

Just a taste if Kenneth's new style of driving. This is a style and a car I use on GT4 for races against opponents wanting a race with a 300hp limit. Anyways tell me what you think of the story so far… 

Till next time…

Signed SouthSideSlider


	21. Time for Project D

_Southern Knights_

Last time Kenneth got the 1991 Mercedes-Benz 190E 2.5 16 Evolution II ready and reverted to his old racing style which really upset Salina because of how dangerous the style is for the driver. The race between Kenneth and Katie Began. Here we go the superbird (Katie), and the 190 Evo II (Kenneth) were just exiting on to the skate strait.

* * *

Chapter 21: Time for Project D…

On the strait Katie easily caught the 190 and passed as they entered the high speed turn at the end of the strait. But was forced back into second when braking hard for the following corner.

"Damnit!" yelled Katie as she tried to pass the 190 without success.

The two cars powered into the next hard left with the Superbird gaining some ground. As they rounded the hairpin turn the 190 continued its drift through the short strait accelerating sideways and exited onto the high speed section with a much greater lead than before.

As the two cars battled the hairpins approached rapidly. The 190 swung into the first using the drift brake and then tandem drifted into the next two. Kenneth looked in his rear view mirror and said, "She struggling. She can't use the gutter because of the nose cone."

Kenneth exited the final hairpin with a substantial lead and continued to gain ground until the strait near the end of the course. Katie floored the superbird and watched at the KPH rose exponentially. She was catching him she was catching Kenneth and his drift brake. A smile appeared on her face as they entered the next turn.

The superbird was able to keep its speed as it tailed the 190 through the next two turns. Kenneth slowly taped the brakes geared down and used a normal drift on the last turn with the superbird on his tail.

The 190 slide through at a higher rate due to the lighter weight. While the Superbird was sliding hard trying to fight the weight. The superbird exited very wide and scraped the mountain wall. Kenneth sped forward towards the finish line with the superbird's loud 440 hemi roar right behind him.

"Kenneth WON!" yelled Katie in anger and happiness.

Kenneth pulled off to the side of the road and stopped. Katie's superbird followed and both drivers exited their cars.

"Nice race Katie I must say you have gotten a lot better but the weight is still killing you." Said Kenneth with a smile.

"Yea what ever that friend of yours drives a chevelle with no problem." Said Katie slightly irritated.

"Well hope to see you again Katie" said Kenneth before watching the Superbird pull away.

Kenneth headed back to the top to see the Blak Nites, Project S, the Tokyo Battalions, The Dark Knights, and Project D's Ryosuke, keisuke, and takumi.

As the 190 pulled up the team members approached the car. "Well done Kenneth." Said Sagara. "That was impressive." Said Nik. Well I must say you have definitely improved that technique of your since last time." Said Sweeper with a smile.

"Last time?" asked Carlos curiously.

"Yea I raced him once before in South Carolina during one of my takeovers. He was still driving the 914 back then it sounded like it was really weak." Said Sweeper calmly.

"Well guys I think I'll be leaving." Said Kenneth before he could he was stopped by Ryosuke Takahashi.

"First we need to talk." Said Ryosuke with his ever calm voice.

"About what?" asked Kenneth as he exited the 190.

"Before your friends got here and before the takeover attempt in SC. You promised a race and we tend to collect." Said Ryosuke.

"Fine where when?" said Kenneth with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

"Well to make this fun how about a two part run?" said Ryosuke with a smirk.

"A two part run?" butted in Richard.

"Yes a challenge of three races. Three on akina and three on your home course in South Carolina." Said Ryosuke.

"You want to race us on our home course in SC?" asked Richard confused.

"Yes." Said Ryosuke with a smile.

"Sounds good." Said Kenneth as Salina got into the 190E.

The three Southern Knights pulled away and headed to the Fire station for a little meeting.

Kenneth, Salina, Richard, and Brandon sat at the table.

"Kenneth are you sure about this?" said Richard.

"Yes I am." Said Kenneth calmly.

"Well then I guess it is set then." Said Salina as she stood and went to check on Kizuna.

"Well guys we have reached the pinnacle of the racing seen. We have raced some of the best teams ever to grace the face of this world. And now we have been challenged by what people call the best street racing team in the world. Congratulations my friends we have gone from being nothing more than some friends playing in their cars in their home streets to being in a position to capture the number 1 racing position on the world. I never thought we would come this far." Said Kenneth

"Well I'm glad we chose to start the team." Said Richard with a smile

'So am I. now we need to get going." Said Brandon as he and Richard stood and exited the firestation.

Kenneth sighed and took a walk up to E3. He entered and looked at the new BTR its dark Silver paint flowed across the smooth body the wheels seemed to be waiting. Kenneth walked up to the BTR and ran his hand across the roof line of the car. "Well it would seem it will be time for the Demon BTR to reappear as well as the Lowcountry 914." Said Kenneth as a smile as he walked away and shut off the light over the BTR closing the door behind him.

That night Kenneth sat out side Salina next to him in a blanket as they watched the stars.

"It's so beautiful." Said Salina.

"Yes but I wonder how the sky looks in South Carolina at night now. I wonder if it has changed from that night." Said Kenneth with a smile

"You mean the night we first meant after you tried to call someone for help when you crashed the 914?" asked Salina as she looked up at him.

"Yes the night we first meant. I was so happy that there was someone their and then I come to love you and everything changed for the better. You are my good luck love." Said Kenneth with a smile as the two sat and watched the sky.

Inside Kenneth was thinking about the race. _Project D the current world's Best Street racing team. On Akina and in Goose Creek. Time to show the true reason I was undefeated after that race with Sweeper._ After a while the two went inside and to bed.

* * *

Well people I'm bringing this one near an ending. I think this story has carried a long strong series even further. Thank you everyone for reading. I'm sure this story will reopen one day and will be carried even further but until then I will be stopping at 22 chapters and getting back to my other projects. Like team Shadow Sprinter (IGPX), the Wedding, honeymoon story, GT-R Goddess, Stratford Soldiers, and others… 


	22. warning

_Southern Knights_

Last time Kenneth won insuring that Shadow Striker would never bother him again. And Ryosuke finally got fed up and has chosen to collect on Kenneth's promise for a race.

* * *

Chapter 22: learning the legend… 

Ryosuke, takumi, and Keisuke sat watching the TV. More specifically watching clips of Kenneth's Races back in South Carolina.

"Well this is going to be tough." Said keisuke as he leaned back and watched as the 914 passed a red RX-7 FC3S on one of the Stratford Sprints blind corners. The 914 was slower out because of the lack of power but the way it ran the full throttle turn was amazing. The 914 was inches form the side of the FC.

"I must say that Kenneth is very talented and we are going to have to get very serious if we want to win this thing." Said Ryosuke with a sigh.

"Wow Ryosuke I have never seen you this tense about a race." Said Takumi as he watched the video and noticed on one turn after the light the 914 flowed throw the turn no problem while the FC seemed to be distracted for a moment causing him to loose speed.

"Did you see that?" asked Takumi with a slight bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yes the driver of the FC got distracted for a moment nothing unusual about that." Said Keisuke.

"Wait look at this…" takumi popped in another video of Kenneth against a bright red supra.

"Look the supra driver did it too." Said takumi slightly worried about this.

"I wonder what is so interesting?" asked Ryosuke as he watched intently.

On another race the camera got a different angle and something in the shadows catch ryosuke's eyes. "I wonder what that could be." Said Ryosuke before opening the laptop on the table and pulling up the course.

"Well the course here is a lot different then what we are used to." Said Ryosuke as he looked at the course from different angles and also looked at the other two runs that made up the Southern Knights home course.

"Why do you say it is so different?" asked takumi before thinking about where this was located.

"The course is not a downhill or an uphill but gently rolling hills. The turns here are great for full acceleration but the blind corners would be deadly if not taken right. And the weather conditions. There it is almost always very hot and can cause havoc if you are not used to running the conditions." Said Ryosuke as he pulled up the stats on the three cars driven by the Southern Knights.

"Well I want to know brother who will be racing who?" asked Keisuke as he looked at the laptop and then at the TV. This time the Camaro was racing a GT-R on the Industrial circuit.

"Well Takumi will be racing Kenneth on both turfs. You will race the Camaro in Akina and the Chevelle in SC. I will be racing the Chevelle on Akina and the Camaro in SC." Said Ryosuke as he looked at the power advantage that the Southern Knights had.

"If Kenneth runs the 914 then Takumi's AE86 and the 914 will be on an equal power level. You and I have a serious power disadvantage on all of our races…" said Ryosuke before turning of the laptop.

Takumi stood and exited the house to go and think. He got into the AE86 and sat. "I wonder if we will win. I mean the Southern Knights on akina will be hard enough but on their home course…"Takumi's talk was ended by a tap on the window. It was Kenneth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Takumi.

"Well I was wanting to talk to you actually." Said Kenneth before motioning to the BTR and then to the mountain.

"So you want to talk alone. Ok that's cool." Said takumi before starting his engine and heading up Akagi with the BTR right behind him.

The two cars began to pick up speed and were eventually racing to the summit. The BTR was powerful and able to get all the power to the ground but was holding back.

As the two cars came to a stop and the summit parking lot Takumi exited the 86. Followed by Kenneth exiting the BTR.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Takumi calmly.

"I know that Project D watches its opponents videos of past races and I know you saw the other drivers get distracted. I want to warn you." Said Kenneth as he sat on the hood of the BTR.

"If you do like they did you will die…" said Kenneth as he looked at Takumi's expression change to show a slight ting of fear.

"for someone from SC that is not as bad but for you you couldn't pull out your skill is for that of the downhill not the demon claw turn..."

Kenneth got into the BTR and pulled out of the lot and back onto the mountain heading home.

Takumi stood there replaying what kenneth had just told him in his head. "if i make the same mistake i will die huh.." said Takumi as a smirk crossed his face.

"we will se who trully is better kenneth you or me. The Lowcountry 914 or Akina's 86..." and with that Takumi headed back to tell Ryosuke about the encounter.

"if kenneth told you this then i would take his advice that is his home course after all." said Ryosuke

"yea it's not like he said go slow on that turn all he said is don't get destracted at all while taking it." said keisuke as he sat down.

Takumi soon left got home. as he rolled down the highway he just couldn't figure out what kenneth meant by you will die at Demon's Claw Turn if you get destracted. it seemed so strat foreward but it wasn't at all.

* * *

Kenneth has given Takumi a warning and now the question will takumi lisin to Kenneth's warning or….

I'm not telling you aren't I horrible.

Signed SouthSideSlider


	23. Legends Collide

_Southern Knights_

Ok last time I did one of very few building chapters I have ever written. Takumi, Ryosuke, and Keisuke watched videos of Kenneth's races back in SC on his home course.

Kenneth then warned Takumi about the race. But now it is time for to legends to face off on the downhill.

* * *

Chapter 23: Legends Collide

The Members of the Southern Knights sat waiting at the summit of Mount Akina as the crowds built up. Richard stood next to his gold 1967 Chevelle Malibu SS prepping for the race against Ryosuke Akagi's White Comet.

"You ready Richard?" asked Brandon as he leaned against his black 1967 Camaro RS.

"I'm Fine but what about you are you ready for the uphill against Keisuke?" asked Richard as he patted the hood of the Chevelle.

Kenneth sat on a bench with Salina as she held Kizuna. Kenneth then looked up at the 1970 Porsche 914/4 that he had gotten shipped over that week. Salina was worried but Kenneth was infact calmed by the presents of the 914/4.

The sound of Project D heading up the pass was almost a fear tactic to most racers but to the Southern knights it was instinctive for the race.

As Project D pull up Kenneth's Racing aura became stronger. "It is time…" said Kenneth as he stood and greeted Project D. The 86 was going to have to wait just like the 914 first to race would be Richard and the Chevelle vs. Ryosuke and the FC3S.

The Chevelle roared to life as the 454ci LS-6 V8 revved and pulled to the line followed by the FC.

The count down was short and sweet.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The two cars tore off the start with the Chevelle using its torque to pull ahead before the first turn. As the Chevelle entered the turn in a powerful out-in-out style drift the FC held back and watched as the Chevelle moved though the pass with on room for error.

The Chevelle accelerated out of the corner as the FC used its light weight to stay with the monstrous American classis muscle car. Richard was pushing the Chevelle to the limits of control in his defensive drift style but if he got passed by going to slow he would never regain the lead.

Realizing this Richard's Block style became much more of an aggressive run than a calm block. The 454ci V8 was pushed to within an inch of its life as Richard dived in to corner after corner with the FC right on his tail.

Inside the FC Ryosuke was calmly drifting through the turns holding the Chevelle in his sights.

Turn after turn Richard pushed as he forced the heavy metal body of the Chevelle around the turns the tires began to suffer.

The Chevelle braked hard as it entered the first set of S turns using a full grip style and the torque in the hand build LS-6 454ci V8 to shoot out of the corner while the FC kept up speed thought the turn.

The powerful Chevelle's weakness was showing badly.

"This early in the race and you tires are already starting to loose grip that's a shame." Said Ryosuke as he followed the Chevelle into the next tight right. The Chevelle slide wider but was still showing that it could be pushed harder.

As the two cars ran the high speed section the Chevelle began to play into a trap set by Ryosuke as soon as he saw the tires wear down really fast.

Richard was pushing his Chevelle as hard as he dared as he entered the U turn at the end of the high speed section. The Chevelle slide out to wide to corner safely. But the 454 roared at full bore. Richard knew one thing. that this was his time to shin his time to show everything he had. Suddenly the tension left Richards body as his movements became very smooth but fast. As the Chevelle entered the first hairpin the revs suddenly rose as Richard downshifted and forced the car to slide and fall into the gutter.

The curb weight of 2025kg of the Chevelle was forcing Richard to drive like a surgeon very carefully while the worn tires forced him to race like his roots in rally with a 1970 Dodge Charger 440 R/T. the Chevelle wasn't loosing speed infact it was gaining speed around every turn…

The Chevelle had managed to keep its lead through Akina's deadly hairpins. But it was not smooth in any since of the word. The heavy Chevelle was not built for the pass not built for taking turns at the speeds that Richard pushed it through the turns.

As the Two cars Exited onto the short straight-away near the end of the downhill the Chevelle shot forward as an insane 175mph….

The FC couldn't stay with the Chevelle on the strait but when the Chevelle entered the next turn the FC made its move.

The Chevelle slide to wide to block the FC from passing on the inside. The FC slid through with no room for error while the Chevelle powered wide exiting the turn even with the FC.

Richard then used a counter attack maneuver to regain the lead on then exit bend.

"Come on! Just hold on!" Yelled Richard as he pushed into the next turn the rear of the Chevelle sliding out back into a defensive style. All Richard had to do was block him for the next two turn and he would win.

The Chevelle slide in hard again but this time it was very smooth. Ryosuke was struggling to find a place to pass. "Only one more turn…" said Ryosuke as he saw the Chevelle Make a vital error.

Richard had pushed the tires to hard and the Chevelle under steered. Richard hit the brakes hard and corrected but it was to late the FC had passed him and already took off for the win.

The Chevelle pulled up behind the FC and the 454 LS-6 V8 died out the Sound of another 13B and a 350cl V8 could be heard cranking.

Richard exited his car and walked up to Ryosuke.

"Well that was by far the hardest race I have had in a long time." Said Richard as he shook Ryosuke's hand.

"Well I must admit you're not a push over yourself. But one question. Why did you Push so hard in an aggressive style instead or blocking?" asked Ryosuke.

"Simple I knew that if I didn't run aggressively you would have passed me and I would never have caught up to you." Said Richard as he leaned against the Chevelle and watched as the black 1967 RS Camaro pull up next to the yellow RX-7 FD3S at the starting line for the uphill.

Richard walked up to the RS Camaro, looked in at Brandon and said, "You ready?"

Brandon simply nodded and revved the 350 V8 in the RS. Next to him Keisuke was mentally prepping himself for the Race. A member of Project D walked out between the cars and began the countdown.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

The rear tires of both the FD and the RS lit up as the cars tore off into the first turn. The RS Camaro taking the lead with ease do to a better start and the acceleration out of the first turn.

The Two cars Roared up the hill with the RS Camaro showing little weaknesses other than the age of the car. The 67 still had Steel for most of the car but the body panels were carbon fiber. The RS was pulling away on every turn with a grip style.

As the RS hit the strait it showed the power of the 350 as it sprinted forward at near 185mph. The Rear of the RS became lighter as the Suspension and brakes took over for the tight hairpin.

As the FD closed in on the RS during the short area between the end of the short strait and the hairpins. As the two cars entered the first hairpin the parallel drifted exiting with the RS still in the lead. Through the hairpins the RS held the lead but only barely.

Back at the summit…

"Well it seems that Keisuke is having problems passing the RS on the uphill." Said Takumi.

"well if the RS is still in the lead when they reach the Skate Strait we might as well stop the race cause the RS has the power advantage from then on." Said Ryosuke with a sigh.

Back on the pass…

The RS used its power to hold the high speed section of the course while the FD fell behind once again. The two cars were amazing but the RS was just plain faster than the FD.

The Rear of the RS suddenly swung hard as the RS began drifting and gaining even more speed. Inside the RS Brandon was calm as normal while he drifted through turn after turn until he reached Skate Strait.

On the strait Brandon let up so the FD could catch him. "Come on it is boring without an opponent." Said Brandon before getting back on the throttle when the FD appeared in his rear view mirror.

The Two cars slid hard into the next set of turns with the FD struggling to keep up with the RS. Around every turn the RS got further and further away from the FD until the final strait where the RS powered forward leaving the FD far behind…

"Well Kenneth it is time…" said Takumi before getting into the AE86 and cranking the 4A-GEU engine.

"Kenneth you be careful." Said Salina as she gave him a good luck kiss.

Kenneth got into the 914/4 and cranked the 1.8L EC 4 cylinder Boxer and pulled up to the line next to the AE86.

The two Cars lined up for the deciding run in Akina.

Down on final turn stood the Blak Nites.

"Well it would seem it is again up to Kenneth on this one." Said Mei

"Well I doubt anyone could beat Kenneth." Said Al

"Well I'm not so sure about that." Said Nik

"I don't think ether of them have an advantage. Kenneth's 914/4 and Takumi's AE86 have about the same power." Said Daylan.

Back at the summit the Countdown on the Race of Akina's legends had began…

"5!"

"4!"  
"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

Both the 914 and the 86 shot off the line using the light weight of the cars to the fullest.

As they headed down the initial Strait both cars were neck and neck as they were being pushed to the limit.

The first hard left was coming up fast. The 914 slid into the turn just after the AE86 began its drift. The 914 was using the drift itself to drop speed as he slid. As soon as the 914 hit the apex it pulled along side the AE86 and exited even with it on the strait.

Both Kenneth and Takumi were pushing their cars hard using every advantage that they had. The 914 was using its amazing cornering ability to hold a very tight line around every turn.

Turn after turn the 914 and the 86 would be side by side upon exit. Soon the two amazing cars where on the Skate Strait and pushing hard for the lead. As they entered the next turn Takumi slid in and took the lead but the 914 was still on his tail.

Kenneth and Takumi blasted through the high speed section and toward Akina's Five Deadly hairpins.

The 914 was able to corner faster than the AE86 through the hairpins but not able to pass until the final hairpin.

Kenneth slid with the Drift brake and passed Takumi on the outside with no room for error. As the two cars Exited the 914 had the clear advantage as the two cars hit the short straight-away.

The 914 had gained about a car length as they entered the next turn while the AE86 was loosing speed the 914 was gaining it.

_Last turn._ Thought both Kenneth and Takumi in unison. Kenneth used the Drift brake again while Takumi used Groove driving #2 and exited even with the 914.

Both cars roared full throttle toward the Finish line ending in a Dead tie. B0th cars Came to a stop and were informed about the exact tie.

"Well Takumi it would seem this will all be settled in SC." Said Kenneth before heading back to the summit.

When he arrived he was approached by Ryosuke about the Next race.

"Kenneth I'm hoping that when we go to SC you don't hold back. I want to see what you are really capable of." said Ryosuke before returning to the FC and driving away with the rest of project D on his tail.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 23 next time will be the race in SC I'm currently trying to get a map of the course for the next chapter so it will be easier to understand…

Till next time…


	24. Things Change

_Southern Knights_

Ok last time the Southern knights raced Project D on mount Akina. The first race was Richard vs. Ryosuke. Richard lost because of tire wear forcing him wide and letting Ryosuke pass on the inside. Then came Brandon vs. Keisuke. Brandon won with ease even after letting up and waiting for Keisuke on the Skate Strait. Finally it was Kenneth vs. Takumi. Both Kenneth and Takumi were evenly matched in every aspect on Akina and it ended with a tie. Now it is time for the Southern Knights and Project D to race on the Southern Knights home course in South Carolina…

* * *

Chapter 24: Things Change…

As the Two teams arrived in South Carolina they both had a meeting about the race at the E3 Tuning Shop…

"Welcome to Goose Creek South Carolina." Said Kenneth with a smile, as he took looked around at the town.

Soon Kenneth had shown Project D a place they could hang until the race. It was the old E3 tuning shop. After they were set the Southern Knight left to go check out the old meeting point for racers…

As the three members of the Southern Knights pulled up into the Food Loin parking lot a group of 6 people waiting with their cars. Kenneth pulled the 914 up in front of the group followed by the Chevelle and the RS Camaro.

"Who are you?" asked a tail blond man with a stuck-up tone.

"First who are you?" asked Kenneth as he looked at the array of cars. From an Amuse Carbon-R which the leader of the group the tail blond drove. Also a red Tommy Kaira ZZ-II, a Gunmetal Metallic Nismo GT-R S-tune R32, a Silver 91 supra Twin Turbo-R, a Black97 Supra RZ-R, and a Red/Black Adventure tone 81 Celica 2800XX (Supra).

"Why should we tell you who we are you're the newbies!" yelled the Driver of the Supra.

Kenneth and the others began to laugh real hard. "They think we're newbies that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Said Richard in between bursts of laughter

"Ok fine punks!" Yelled the leader of the group.

"You want to know so bad well we are Team Supremacy 6 the best in the low country!" yelled the leader obviously pissed.

"Kenneth had stopped laughing and now grinned as he said, "best in the low country not! That's a laugh you are looking at the Southern Knights." Said Kenneth as he noticed the Celica driver get into his car.

"What ever you guys are old news. But we have heard you are racing project D here but to earn that right you must beat us in a race…" said the leader with a smirk.

Just then Project D pulled up needing to get some practice.

"Kenneth what's going on?" asked Ryosuke.

"Just meeting the team that calls themselves the Lowcountry's best." Said Kenneth as he motioned in the direction of Supremacy 6.

"Well I must admit their cars are nice but I doubt they are as good as they think." Said Keisuke as he exited his yellow FD.

"So you think you're faster than us how about a race? Right now!" said the leader.

"Well to make it far you run your 2 best against me." Said Kenneth as he looked at the cars.

"Well then you'll be running the Celica 2800XX and the…" The Driver of the Silver MK3 Supra Twin Turbo R interrupted the leader.

"Kevin This one is mine. I'll get his ass. He killed my Brother in World Cup!" yelled the Driver as he looked at Kenneth with pure hate in his eyes.

Kenneth's Eyes Widened as He realized why the Supra driver seemed so familiar it was the brother of the guy that he had forced off the track that fateful day in 1993. The day he was banned from World Cup. The day that 10 people, 1 driver and 9 spectators died because of a foolish action to win a race.

"Wait. You ran World Cup!" asked Keisuke shocked.

"Yes it was back in 1993 the year after I had run GT-U and lost badly so I went to GT300. About midway through the year we did a race at Laguna Seca. I was Battling with a Supra SZ-R MK4 for the lead when I forced him to wide. His front end dug into the gravel and his car vaulted and landed in the stands. When it landed the driver was instantly kill along with 9 spectators. After that I was banned from World Cup racing…" said Kenneth as his head hung.

"Fine Jake you can race him you and Cody." Said Kevin as he stepped back.

The two Supras started and pulled up next to the 914 waiting

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" yelled the starter as all three cars tore off down the very light sweeper turn into the first of Stratford's Deadly Sweepers….

As the first turn began the MKIII supra slid outside and right next to the 914 while the Celica slid in smooth trying for a pass on the inside but was shutout when Kenneth's 914 slid in the way and swung out missing the Supra by millimeters.

"I'll KILL YOU!" yelled Jake as he gunned the 769hp Supra and spend into the rear of the 914 in an attempt to spin Kenneth. The Celica then Swooped in and tapped the Supras rear to tell him to fight far. If Cody hated nothing else it was fighting dirty in a race. He was not rich but Supremacy 6 had let him join cause he was faster than anyone else that they had.

AS they entered the sharp right that led them onto the second part of the Stratford sprint Kenneth jumped ahead by sliding the 914 mere inches from the light pole. The 914 had gained an amazing 5 car lengths on the Supra while the Celica was only 1 car length back.

"Well you are good but not good enough. Said Kenneth as he shifted and pulled away turn after turn and hit the long strait for the win which not even the Supras power could stop.

As Kenneth pulled into the parking lot of the Westveiw Middle school the Supra came in full throttle and slid to a stop in front of Kenneth.

"Now that no one is here to help you. YOUR MINE!" yelled Jake as he yanked a bat and swung it at Kenneth. Who send a kick towards Jakes chest but missed as Cody Decked Jake for the side.

"I'm sorry. But I can see where Jake is coming from. From what you said it seems like you killed his brother on purpose." Said Cody before calling the others about the loss.

That Night Kenneth was driving around when he spotted Cody's Celica along with a blue 1989 Volvo 740, and what looked to be a 2002 Honda NSX-R LM road car. AS Kenneth pulled up he realized the house the three cars where at was the house he grew up in. Then He saw three young men sitting on the stairs on the garage laughing and drinking sodas.

"Dude look." Said one of them. As He stood and walked out to the 914 to see what was going on.

"Hi how many I help you?" asked the lanky white male with brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"I was just rolling through and figured I would stop by the house I grew up in." said Kenneth with a smile as he shutdown the 914 and exited it.

"WOW! That's Kenneth of the Southern Knights said the other shorter boy. As he shot up to see the legend of a racer.

"I'm Brain."

"That's Kenny," said the boy with a grin from ear to ear.

"And that Cody."

"Well I see you have some impressive cars out there and I noticed in the windows Stratford Soldiers…." Said Kenneth as he pointed to the team name.

"Yea I call ourselves the Stratford Soldiers. I'm Kenny the leader and that's my Honda NSX that I have turned into a NSX-R LM road car. That's brain and that's his 1989 Volvo 740 Twin turbo intercooler wagon he bought from the previous owners of this house. And final that's Cody and his 1981 Toyota Celica 2800XX…" said Kenny before noticing Kenneth's anxiousness to get going.

"Well I have to go I have some pressing things to get done so I hope to see you guys sometime in the future." Said Kenneth before getting the 914 and heading home.

The Next Day Project D made some practice runs and readied for the Race….

"So this is the Southern Knights Home course. I must admit it is more challenging than it looks." Said Ryosuke as he sat back and waited for the Race to begin.

First would be Keisuke vs. Brandon on the Commercial Circuit….

The Sound of the 350 1967 RS Camaro and the RX-7 FD revving waiting for the countdown to begin was almost deafening…

* * *

I'm Glad you have read this far but after talking with a fellow writer and IDW racer I will be continuing the story and More of Kenneth's History will become apparent the life of a Once Broken Man is here to stay Immortalizedwith the Speed of Demons…

You can tell Next chapter is the race against Project D The World Best Street racing team. Can Kenneth and the others pull off the imposable and Beat Project D for the Title or are they to be cast aside and beat on the courses they grew up on the Courses they call home.

Signed SouthSideSlider


	25. Next Time

_Southern Knights_

Ok Last time Kenneth meant the new teams in SC including Supremacy 6 who said they were the best in the Low country and challenged Kenneth against Supremacy 6's two best but instead Kenneth ended up racing Jake and his MKIII Supra Twin Turbo Wide body edition, and Cody with his 81 Celica 2800XX (supra). The race between Brandon and Keisuke was about to begin…

* * *

Chap. 25: next time... 

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"GO!" yelled the starter as the Camaro and the RX-7 Blew by him and down the very lightly curved part of Crowfield Bl.

The RX-7 drifted through the hard left at the stoplight and blasted on the outside of the separated road. While the RS Camaro drifted tight and caught the inside of the turn. The sped through the long sweeping left following the hard left.

The course was short but the high-speed turns followed by hard slow turns challenged even experienced drivers and pushed cars to the limit. The long left was followed by an extremely light right and then a Hard slow right and a Tight left hairpin. Both cars where pushing there tires to the limit but Brandon's control was just better. He followed a line that was nearly perfect.

The RX-7 was right on the RS Camaro's tail but was struggling to pass the powerful 350 RS Camaro. Brandon slid tight around every turn except the ones exiting onto the strait College Park Rd. and the sharp right back onto Crowfield Bl.

After 2 laps around the circuit the RX-7 was starting to gain ground but the RS camaro had almost 12 seconds on the RX-7. The Race was run but the outcome was known by the end of the first lap when the RS Camaro choose the speed drifts more than anything else.

The RS Camaro and the RX-7 came to a stop next to their teams. Brandon exited the RS Camaro and smiled. "It looks like I still got It.," said Brandon as he shook keisuke's hand.

"Takumi when you race Kenneth you better watch out these guys are even faster here than on Akina." Said Keisuke slightly worried.

"Well first Ryosuke has to race Richard then we can worry about Kenneth." Said Ryosuke in his normal calm voice. Richard was ready for the Hamlet Sprint. It was a run from the entrance of the hamlets all the way around the 5 miles long course and ended back at the entrance to the hamlets.

The Chevelle and the RX-7 FC pulled up next to each other at the entrance to the hamlets as Keisuke walked in between the cars as the starter.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"  
"2!"

"1!"

"GO!"

Yelled Keisuke as the Chevelle and the FC tore off and into the Hamlets.

The first turn was a soft Right left combo that flowed into another long right which both cars were accelerating through. The chevelle was playing very carefully on his tires. "Well at least your not making the same mistake as on Akina but you a little to careful." Said Ryosuke as the FC passed the Chevelle on the inside of the long left hand sweeper.

Back in second place Richard was smiles contently. Ryosuke was running to hard on Akina Richard my have worn his tires down fast but on the hamlet Sprint it was all about pacing yourself and your car. "Don't forget this is a 5 mile sprint." Said Richard as he followed the FC down the gently curving strait and the hard right that followed.

The two cars continued around the track through the right sweeper the backstretch and the next right sweeper. But Ryosuke noticed that the tires on the FC were loosing grip.

"This race is longer than I thought." Said Ryosuke as he backed off the throttle and watched the Chevelle blow by on the outside.

While Richard conserved his tires for the second part of the course Ryosuke had used his in the first half.

The next 2 ½ miles were almost all very light full acceleration turns with a semi hard right followed my a hard left at the very end. The Chevelle's Lead was unchallengeable now the strait had given him an amazing lead and the turns only increased his lead as had conserved his tires to deal with the difficult combo turn.

The Chevelle beat the FC by about 7 seconds. But even if officially the Southern Knights had won the challenge both teams agreed that the deciding race would be the one between Kenneth and Takumi.

"Well it would seem that the teams want this decided by the race between Kenneth and Takumi on the Stratford sprint." Said Richard with a smile.

"Well then lets do it." Said Kenneth as he cranked the 215hp 1970 Porsche 914/4.

The 914 and the AE86 pulled side-by-side and waited for the countdown.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"  
"1!"  
"GO!" yelled the started and both cars launched onto the long smooth sweeper turns that where beautiful to race on but the fact that they were blind corners added an aura of danger to the turns.

The first actually turn came at the entrance to the hamlets where the long left hand sweeper passed the hamlets and headed down the short strait into a banked right hand sweeper.

Kenneth hugged the inside both turns with Takumi following his line exactly. The 914 and AE86 where evenly matched but the problem with the Stratford sprint is you have only one hard turn with which to gain the lead. The two cars blasted another short strait and then onto another right hand sweeper. Followed by a medium strait.

The 914 was holding the lead as the rounded the beginning of a left hand sweeper but quickly reversed direction and drifted into Westview Bl. The turn was followed by an immediate uphill but then the course leveled out.

The AE86 had been slower on the turn than the 914 but when they hit the uphill the AE86 caught the914 and some air as well. The two cars raced passed the short strait and onto a very long left hand sweeper turn. Kenneth slid the 914 in smoothly in a high-speed drift to clear the whole corner. Takumi did the same but was distracted for only a second by a fallen tree who's roots seemed like they would grab a passing car off the road and tear it to pieces.

Kenneth used the moment to increase his lead slightly before Takumi snapped back into his racing mindset. Takumi was using the AE86s power to catch the 914 on the sweepers and stay with him everywhere else. The two cars exited onto the final stretch neck and neck. Kenneth was passed by the AE86 but the 914 held a secret. Kenneth had a high rev motor in the 914 with 215hp but it had a turbo with a bypass valve. Kenneth released thebypass valve and smiled as the Turbo spooled up and he gained an extra 75hp. Giving him the edge as the 914 passed the AE86 and sped into the lead. The 914 was able to pull away from the 86 just in time for the win.

Kenneth pulled the 914 into the parking lot followed by Takumi and the AE86. After exiting there cars the 2 great racers took one final look at the strait that ended the course.

"Good Race Takumi." Said Kenneth with a smile as he shook Takumi's hand and got back into the 914.

Both drivers headed back to the teams and the win for Southern Knights was announced.

It was official the Southern Knights had beaten Project D. They had gained the title as the best Street racing team in the World…

Soon after the teams returned to Japan where life resumed as normal. Kenneth had stopped Racing like he used to he had chosen being a father first and a racer second just like his father had done.

Kenneth continued racing everyonce in a while with a Sliver 1970 Nissan Skyline 2000HT GT-R (KPGC10) along with Salina and her 1978 Nissan 280Z. Both cars had near 300hp. Kenneth at 295hp and Salina with 305hp. Kizuna was growing up fast and already in middle school by the time Kenneth got a letter from the World Cup administration. It was a notice of his Banning from World Cup being lifted…

A few years before Daylan had signed up for GT-U in the E-Cubed tuning 1967 MG Midget (mongoose) with a large Supercharged and turbo 527 V8 with near 2000hp peak in a 347kg body. Daylan ended up showing both Carlos and Sweeper that just because he used to race rally doesn't mean that he is not as skilled as any other racer in World Cup.

Kenneth continued his life, as it was he bought a Lancia Delta HF integrale evoluzion for a family car only putting some suspension and tires on the car for upgrades. He watched as Kizuna grew and as his title as the Fastest racer in gunma be challenge by many.

One night Kenneth was heading down the mountain after taking a ride to calm and collect his thoughts. A pair of headlights came into view quickly approaching. Then the cars shape became appearent it was a dark silver Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR the former rally car starting hugging the bumper of the white 1991 lancia Delta HF integrale evoluzion as Kenneth slowy began to speed up sending the 4 door family hatchback around the turn faster and faster with grip style driving.

The Starion followed closely not giving an inch. Kenneth Downshifted and sent the lancia into a fast drift as the Starion threw the rear of the 4wd rally car around the turn. The sound coming from the starion was not the motor that came stock instead it was the sound of a 3000GT SL(GTO) eninge roared from the Starion as it slid into the next turn trying to pass the Lancia. Kenneth threw the lancia into a grip and used the 4wd to the fully advantage to accelerate out the turn.

Suddenly the Starion dove in and nosed beneath the lancia in an attempt to pass Kenneth. In reasponce Kenneth used the Lancia's turbo 4 to power away from the N/A V6 of the Starion. Soon the Starion disappeared from kenneth's rearview mirror. Kenneth slowed and headed home.

On his way home he saw a familiar team of cars infact 2 teams. it was Stratford Soldiers in the face of Supremicy 6. the TT-R widebody and driver seemsed to continue radiating hatye in kenneth's direction.

AS he past the E-Cubed tuning shop the Demon GTR seemed to call from the showroom it wanted to roar it wanted to release the demon within upon the road once again.

Back at home was Salina and Kizuna. they were why he had stoped rcing hew was the best but he gave it up for a family. itwas a desision that he never had regreted even once until this night the streets seemed to call him.

As Kenneth pulled up Salina exited the house and got into the lancia. "i know you want to race but im not letting you go alone. kizuna is asleep." said Salina with her sweet smile.

Kenneth backed up and headed to E-Cubed the Demon BTR ready for its new take over. As they entered Salina walked up to her 78' Nissan Fairlady 280ZX and cranked the motor. kenneth got into the BTR and started the 5.0L Twin turbo supercharger boxer 6 with a demonic roar. Salinas 280ZX followed with a sound near that of BTR from her RBX-GT2 650hp inline 6 twin turbo in the 280ZX.

Both cars pulled out of the Shop and onto the roads the twobeast of E-Cubed hit the roads. the Goddess 280 and the Demon BTR. the 2500hp flew by Stratford Soldiers who tryed to keep but where left far behind. Soon the BTR hit the highway on ramp drifting the 60mph turn at nearly 100mph and flying over normal traffic after launching from the off ramp.

The Goddess 280 followed suit. Salina was a true goddess and even more so on the streets than anywhere else. as he flew down the highway he saw the cars from long ago. the GT2 that had hit Salina wioth the beem on top of the powerful car. the Skylines and the NSX that had attacking him the ZZ-II that nearly killed him.

He saw the 400R that had nearly killed him while he drove the beast. and a burning SZ-R Supra. to be more specific the same SZ-R that Kenneth had forced off the track that fateful day. at that moment Kenneth had decided to return to World Cup the Demon BTR would be there to prove the power behind the kind Kenneth. his dark side...

* * *

kenneth is now much older if you couldn't tell. kenneth will be returning to World Cup GT-Un with a rengance and needless to say there are spome people not happy about this. Salina will be showing her racing skills soon enough. 


End file.
